Behind The Drama
by Bookwormgirl202
Summary: A series of family one-shots about The Fosters to prove how beyond the drama, they're the typical family. But does that even exist? Join the ride as we experience The Fosters go through arguments, love, comedy, relationships and friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first ever The Fosters story and I love reading fanficion for it so I wrote a little something of my own. This is basically a bunch of little one-shot of all the characters. The first chapter is just the kids spending another night alone together, but no party this time. There will be some confrontation of some problems that occurred. This chapter takes place after the episode 'Play' but before the next episode 'Say Something.'**

"And if there is another broken window, or door, or whatever else you could shatter, don't even _dream_ about being alone together again," Stef said as she crossed her hands over her chest staring at her five children.

Lena came down the stairs with her purse, her stomach slightly bigger already. Lena and Stef were going for a nice dinner and then staying at a small hotel for the night, considering that the last getaway they had there was a slight tension until the end of the baby-moon.

"Alright, we should get going before our reservations are ready, bye Babies, have a great time," said Lena leaning in to hug Jude, "be careful! And this time only Callie is in charge, because of what happened last time." The kids all turned to Brandon and he shrugged, smiling.

"It was totally worth it, though." They all managed a small laugh before Lena and Stef said their last goodbyes and left out the front door. As the car left the driveway they all just stood there for a bit.

"Anyone have an idea of what we could do, you know before we all die of boredom," asked Marianna looking at her siblings, Jesus smiled.

"Let's throw another party!" With that being said Callie almost exploded. "Yeah, no, this time _I'm_ in charge, and by I'm, I mean me and by me I don't mean Brandon."

"Understandable," said Brandon as he got a glass of water from the fridge and then plopped down onto the couch. "How about we order food and watch any kind of movie, for real this time."

All the kids shared a glance and nodded their heads.

"How about we all cooperate this time, Marianna can you and Jesus order Chinese from that place a few blocks away?" Asked Callie as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Sure, but we'll have to walk because they don't deliver and we don't have another car, plus we can't drive." Said Jesus leaning against the cold wall.

Callie smiled. "Ok, that's great. Brandon, can you set the table and get the soft drinks at Target or something?"

"Sure thing. _Boss,_" he muttered, but he still managed to wink at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Alright, then Jude and I will finish the laundry, right, Bud?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," he said smiling at her, but his head somewhere else.

He was still stuck at the spin the bottle game with Connor. Even though Jude wasn't one hundred percent sure he was gay yet, the sight of Connor kissing both of those girls wasn't only the disgust of a best friend, but the jealousy of a boyfriend. But when Connor didn't mind kissing him, he started to wonder a little more than he had before.

"Ok then, let's get started," groaned Marianna as she pulled her brothers arm out of the door, Brandon not far behind.

* * *

On the way to the tiny Chinese restaurant Marianna took out her phone to dial them, ordering all of her favourite foods, excluding her brothers requests, of course.

"Wow, you're so generous, Sis," he said sarcastically laughing a bit. She smiled and nodded.

"I know, right!" He rolled his eyes and heard a buzz on his phone, it was from Hayley, the girl he had hooked-up with two weeks ago.

"Hey, it's me, Hayley, I wanted to know if you are free for tomorrow?" read the text.

Jesus looked at Marianna to see if she was watching, but she was caught up in 'e-stalking' the girls in the dance teams as he says. He quickly replied to her message with an 'ok sure, tomorrow I will pick you up at 3, bye.'

He quickly put his phone back into his pocket and caught Marianna smirking, "Emma?"

He was really going to lie to her right then and there, but then he thought of all the things that could happen badly, Hayley could tell her, then she'll tell Moms, then somehow, through thin air, it would wind up to Emma herself. He wouldn't want it to happen that way so he just sugar coated it.

"We kind of…like…broke up." Marianna stares at him in shock, her brown eyes open wide as though she'd seen a ghost. "What the hell Jesus, first Lexi for Emma, now Emma for another girl?"

"What makes you think there's another girl?" he asks glaring at his twin sister. "Oh yeah, cause it's totally Mama whose texting you a message you wouldn't want me to see!"

"It could totally happen, maybe it's a surprise birthday present?"

"We have the same birthday, you know we're twins, right? And it's in like 4 months or something," she states at her brother.

"Who says it's for you, maybe Mama doesn't want you to know because you have the biggest mouth of all time." Marianna gasps overdramatically at her brother and shakes her head in denial.

"Don't disagree with me, Marianna," he says loudly, "we all know it's true anyway."

"Whatever, don't talk to me, I don't care who your new secret girlfriend is, you're probably keeping me from knowing her cause she's ugly or something."

Jesus tried his hardest to suppress his laugh, luckily it worked. _If only she knew…_

The rest of the walk Marianna and Jesus spoke in small, sarcastic, sibling-like manners. They got the three bags and left to go back home, Jesus carrying all of them and Marianna, phone in hand, texting whoever she knew that had gossip.

* * *

Callie and Jude folded the laundry in the living room, a pile for each person in the family, which was a hell of a lot. They weren't speaking much and to Callie it was odd, conversation almost always came naturally with her brother. That's when she knew something was up.

"Alright, what's been bothering you?" she asked him as she placed Marianna's blue jeans in her pile, trying to make it less static. Jude didn't know if he should tell her the truth, and why should he? He could tell Callie was keeping something from everyone as well. They could read each other like books. Jude was usually always straight forward with Callie so he told her what was on his mind.

"Why would I tell you, you're obviously hiding something, too." Callie froze, although this would be a good opportunity to tell Jude about Sophia, she just couldn't. She was afraid of how he would react.

"I… Jude, just tell me," she said looking straight into his eyes.

"Why would I do that, you tell me your thing first!" He yelled at her, obviously irritated that she still wouldn't spill her secret.

"Jude, my problem is complicated, and when I'm going to tell you, I'm going to tell everyone at the same time." She tries to place a hand on his shoulder but he moves away from her touch, causing her to let out a sigh.

"Let's just finish folding please, I don't want to argue," she says as she puts the takes another T-shirt that belongs to Brandon, and she starts folding.

Jude feels a pang of guilt in his chest and immediately regrets yelling. So he just spills the truth.

"Connor's dad doesn't want him to come over anymore because he thinks I'm gay." Callie once again drops the T-shirt onto the ground. She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh for her poor brother.

She faces him and sees him continuing the folding process. She smiles at the strong front he put up for himself. She places the T-shirt on Brandon's pile and puts a hand on her brother's shoulder, this time he doesn't object.

"Jude, stop folding and look at me," she tells him softly, rubbing his back. He turns to face her putting the shirt he was about to fold back into the basket. "Jude, Connor's dad is a disrespectful asshole," she starts causing Jude to let out a small laugh, "whether you were gay or not, it shouldn't be important, do you hear me? Connor should wanna be friends with you, because you're you, not 'cause you're given a stupid label by anyone. You shouldn't want to change because of him now. And if he isn't smart enough to realize how amazing you are, then he isn't worth crap."

Jude smiles and wraps his arms around her tightly, she tightens her grip on his back and when they both pull away they smile at each other, genuinely. And now with a weight lifted off of Jude's shoulders, knowing that Callie would be ok with who he was, if he was that way, all he had to figure out was what kind of person Connor truly was.

Callie on the other hand was happy to have made Jude happy, but was still nervous about how he, and the others, would feel towards Sofia. Guess they'll just have to solve it later. For now Callie and Jude spoke about what movie they should watch later in the evening.

* * *

Brandon filled a cart with, chips, popcorn, Seven up, Coke, Pepsi and Nestea. He was thinking of how he would most likely have to call one of his four siblings to help him out with the heavy bags. _I'll call Jesus later._ He thinks to himself.

He's a little early so he basically just hangs out around the candy isle, wanting to shove the whole isle into his cart, but he wouldn't have enough money.

He looks at the right isle and bumps his cart into someone else's, by instinct Brandon is already apologizing to that person before he even go to look at them. As he turns his head he sees Lou, the girl in his band.

"Oh hey, Lou, you know what I take that apology back," he smirks at her and she giggles.

"Do you mean your one hundred apologies, Beethoven?" He rolls his bright green eyes at the comment she had made.

"I was raised as a polite boy, not a sarcastic and annoying teenage girl."

"Good, wouldn't want your parents to raise you as a teenage girl anyways," she states smiling at him.

"Ha-ha you're soo funny, and that isn't what I meant," he tells her as he moves his cart out of the way.

"No shit Sherlock," she says as she grabs a bag of licorice. "What happened to calling me Beethoven?"

"I have more than one nickname for you, green eyes," She looks at the time on her phone. "Shit, I have to go, but we have a practice at your place tomorrow, so hasta lavista, I think that's how you say it anyway."

And with that she's gone. Brandon smiles at this girl. She's the first girl since Callie that's made him feel this way. And he couldn't let this opportunity walk out the door. He had to catch it, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

The food was all eaten and all the kids were too stuffed to even have dessert. So they all just sat on the couch and debated on which movies they should watch.

Marianna flopped on the complete right side of the couch, Callie next to her and next to Callie was Jude.

Brandon sat on the big the floor with Jesus, eating popcorn, they were they only ones who weren't stuffed enough not to eat the popcorn and chips.

"Let's watch a comedy!" suggested Marianna smiling as she looked around the room.

"Nah, an action movie," Said Jesus disagreeing with his sister.

"No Jesus, we're watching a comedy!" she yelled and before he was going to yell back Callie spoke.

"How about we vote, raise your hand for comedy." Callie and Marianna we're the only ones who raised their hands. "Oh come on!"

"Actually forget it I'm in charge so we'll watch and action comedy, but mostly comedy. Let's go for 21 Jump Street anyone?"

They all seemed satisfied, and Callie went and get the disk and put it into the DVD player. She sat back and handed to remote the Jesus who turned on the movie.

And as Marianna was laughing her ass off, Callie was smiling with her arm round Jude, who was also laughing, Brandon and Jesus whisper-arguing over who would go get more food in the kitchen, these were the moments that defined what and who they were. A family.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies and Feelings

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the follows on only 1 chapter, I appreciate it! So here's the next one, it focuses on basically the whole family, but for this chapter mainly Callie, Marianna, Stef and Jude. Also, tell me which TWO characters who you want the next chapter to focus around! Thanks for reading guys! Sorry for any typos this was really late at night, so I apologize for that! Anyways thanks again and remember to vote for two people you want the next chapter to focus on!**

"Callie, Callie, Callie, Callie, CALLIE!" Marianna kept on repeating her name, sounding like a broken record. She was following her around the house for around three solid minutes, but Callie kept putting her arm back, pointing out a finger, explaining she needed a minute, as the other hand scrolled through her phone.

Callie turned around to face her and sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Marianna. What is it?"

"Remember last week, when you promised me something?" Asked the teenager, as she gave her future sister a 'you-better-remember' kind of glare.

Callie made a face, trying to remember. She tried her hardest to think of all the times she hung out with Marianna last week, which was basically most of her days, considering they almost always hung out.

"Sorry, I can't think of anything," Said Callie and she threw herself onto her bed, Marianna plopping onto the edge.

"No. Really, really, really thin-" Marianna tried to continue but Callie just cut her off, annoyed. "Just stop wasting your time and tell me, Marianna!"

"Ugh fine. We're supposed to go see The Fault in Our Stars together!" Callie just gave Marianna a questioning look. "We are?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Marianna as she practically jumped off of Callie's bed, throwing her hands up in the air, determined to get her to remember.

Callie just shrugged. "Oh, okay then, when do you wanna go?"

Marianna just gave Callie another glare.

"Okay, what's the problem now?" Asked the older girl, crossing her arms over her chest. "The problem is, last week you promised me we'd go today! On Friday, Friday night!"

Callie just let out a loud sigh, exhausted at all of the enthusiasm. "Umm, alright, what time does it play at?"

"7:05," stated Marianna as she flipped her hair back. Callie frowned. "Like literally, at 7:05. Could they be any more precise?"

"Yes, it's _literally_ at 7:05, now its 5:58 so I'm going to get ready. There could be hot guys."

"Okay, 1: Chances are the theatre is going to be filled with crying girls, no single guys. And 2: What's up with people and your extremely precise time?" Asked Callie as she laughed at Marianna.

"I don't know, maybe it's better that way, or something, I guess?" Replied Marianna as she exited the room. Callie just closed her eyes and laughed. She needed a nap, all this enthusiasm was getting to her.

* * *

Lena, Stef, Jesus, Brandon and Jude were all in the living room, watching TV and enjoying they're funny conversations. Lena and Stef were cuddled up by on the couch, Jude sitting on the single chair, Brandon on the other one and Jesus on the floor.

"I seriously don't understand the point of dressing your child up in weird dresses, putting make up on them, fake tans, fake teeth and then when the kid doesn't win, they feel like absolute crap!" Stef said, expressing her opinion on Toddlers and Tiaras.

"I completely agree, no child of mine is going through that," said Lena as she looked down at her boys. Jesus looked up at her from his spot on the floor.

"Mama, we're all boys here, you don't need to look at us. You wouldn't even be able to say this about Callie and Marianna because they're too old to be in this show."

"I know, but I mean when the baby comes along, you all know it's a girl, anyway," Lena explained to her son.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we please watch another TV show, or a movie, or anything," said Jesus in an exasperated manner. Stef and Brandon shared a laugh at his unsatisfied face.

"Alright, alright, what do you guys want to watch?" Asked Stef, as she kicked Jesus on the head with her foot softly.

"A really old horror movie, those rule!" With that said Jude shuddered at the thought. He wasn't one for horror movies, even if they badly filmed and silly instead of scary. Last time he saw a horror movie, or the first time he saw a horror movie was when things were all good at the Olmsteads.

Liam had brought home the movie _Phsycho, _one of the very first horror movies ever made. He had convinced Callie to watch it with him, and when Liam asked Jude at first he thought of saying no, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of Liam, so he had said yes. Even though Callie had questioned his response, he still ended up watching it. Although it was stupid, and badly plotted, and the acting was awful, he hid under Callie's arm and practically sat on her lap the whole movie. Liam made a noise which sounded awfully like a laugh and an insult towards Jude, which led to Callie, always one to protect him, explaining to Liam that he was only ten.

He also ended up having nightmares, which led him to crawling into bed with Callie. Here, despite him being older, which meant reducing his chance of nightmares, he didn't wanna end up sleeping in Callie's bed, or Stef and Lena's. Besides, the horror movies these days were ten times worse, so screw his age.

"Umm, can we not watch a horror movie? I'm just not really used to them, and by the time I wanna get used to them, I would rather it being around seven in the morning," Jude admitted, fumbling on his words.

Jesus, at first seemed hesitant, but then accepted that it was hard for the kid, he was 13 after all. And even though by 13 Jesus was already watching horror movies at midnight, he understood that some people need more time.

"I think Jude is right, besides, there are lots of other action-like movies," said Brandon, sticking up for his little brother. Stef nodded at her sons and asked them what movie they'd like to watch instead. Jesus, as usual, was first to open his mouth.

"Let's watch _The Hunger Games_, I wanna know why the hell Marianna keeps telling me about these books. But because I'm too lazy to read, I'll just watch the movies." Lena rolls her eyes at his comment, wanting to tell him that reading is extremely healthy for his brain and this and that, but she decides to spare a lecture for the night, considering it was Friday.

Stef orders the movie and they're all settled down starting it off. At first when Jude reads the words on the screen, he's positive that this is another horror movie and he's going to end up running upstairs and into Callie's arms. Luckily, Stef reassures him that this is only an action movie and if it gets bad, they'll switch movies.

Suddenly two oddly dressed men appear on screen, one with blue hair, the other with an artistic-like beard. Jesus makes a face and adds, "This is what Marianna freaks out about?"

"Alright, alright, let's just keep watching and see what potential it has," says Lena as she throws some popcorn into her mouth. Everyone settles into their seats and continues watching.

* * *

"Callie, are you awake." Marianna shakes Callie's body as she lies in bed, causing a groan from her future sister's mouth. "Callllliiiiiieeeeee, we have to go see the movie. I'm not leaving until you get up."

Callie slowly turns her face towards Marianna, opens her eyes and scowls. "Can I please have at least five more minutes, Marianna?"

"Let me think," says the blonde as she playfully scratches her head, as if she were making a difficult situation. "No. Hurry up, Callie."

"What makes you think Moms are even going to let us go?" Callie gets out of the bed, stretching forcefully.

"Because if they can watch a movie downstairs, than we can watch a movie at the theatre," answers Marianna as she grabs her purse from her bed. "I'll be downstairs, now hurry up and get ready!"

"Yeah, yeah. Which movie are they watching, anyway?" Asks the older sister heading towards the bathroom door. Marianna answers with an 'I don't know and I don't care, now hurry up already!'

Callie lets out another groan before she disperses into the bathroom. Marianna smiles to herself and makes her way down the stairs to see the other half of her family looking so fixated onto the screen. When Marianna finally saw what they were looking at she let out a shriek, causing the entire living room to turn their attention towards her.

"Are you seriously watching The Hunger Games without me?!" Lena pauses the movie, the scene where Effie was just about to pull out a name from the bowl. They all look at Marianna with different stares.

Jude looks apologetic, as does Lena. Stef and Brandon have their heads half tilted with a stare that says 'why not?'

Jesus just gives her the are-you-serious-right-now look and adds, "Marianna, you've watched this movie at least twenty times already."

"Do you think I care? You guys know I love this movie, why won't you watch it with _me? _But you know what, I don't care, because Callie and I are going to watch The Fault in Our Stars." She manages to scramble of all of that into one paragraph, flipping her hair back.

"Well, I think that's great, Marianna. But, umm, where is Callie?" asks Lena as she smiles brightly at her daughter. "Oh, she's upstairs getting ready. You know what as I wait, I think I'll join you."

With that being said Jesus groans loudly, causing another light kick in the head from Stef. Marianna scoots up next to Jude, the only sibling who wouldn't mind her company, a small smile from him proves her right. Finally, Lena presses play and the entire family, once again, gets absorbed into the movie.

Suddenly the frozen figure that was Effie, slowly starts moving again, her long fingers picking out a small shard of paper. She slowly waddles back to the microphone, opens up the piece of paper and reads out the name Primrose Everdeen. Basically the entire family, besides Marianna, have their eyes wide. Not necessarily in shock, but in heartbreak.

Then the screen pans to Prim, who stands in place, hesitating whether she should go up or not. She gingerly starts walking towards the stage, but then the screen pans to Katniss. She is also making her way out of the group of girls, crying out her sister's name, almost sounding defeated and tired and frantic. Suddenly, as the Peacekeepers try and push her away she yells out to volunteer.

The family looks as though they were there themselves, their eyes filled with sadness and anger. But those two always came together, because whenever you're sad, you're angry about who or what made you sad or why they made you sad. And when you're angry you're also sad, knowing that it could've gone differently.

Stef slowly turns her head and her mouth finds Lena's ear and she whispers, "Katniss reminds me of Callie, you know." Lena moves her head back but smiles and nods in agreement and turns to look at Jude, who is most likely thinking the same thing because of the far off look on his face.

Ever since Callie had met with Sophia, Jude hasn't really felt the same sense of comfort and familiarity he usually gets around Callie. He doesn't really understand why himself, but deep down he knows what he's scared of, and the whole Connor situation was something else entirely.

Eventually, during the scene where Gale was coming to say his goodbye, Callie came downstairs. She smiled at the scene of her family.

Stef had her arms wrapped around Lena as her head was on her shoulder. Jesus was leaning against the couch, sitting on the floor covered in popcorn and plenty of soda cans around him as well. Brandon had his head rested on the comfortable cushions and was enveloped in blankets, despite the heat. Marianna and Jude were sitting together on the single chair, she had one arm around him and Jude leant his head onto her shoulder. Every single one of them engrossed into the movie.

Once she noticed what they were watching she slowly made her way to the couch, Stef patting the seat next to her once she noticed her. Callie reluctantly sat next to Stef, who threw her other arm around her, causing Callie to smile. Once Marianna noticed Callie, she jumped off of the chair causing Jude to jump at the sudden separation.

"Great, you're ready. Let's go!" Marianna pulled Callie off of the couch with one arm, causing Stef and Lena to laugh. "Hey, hey, hey now, calm down. Have you thought about whose going to drive you, huh?" Asks Stef as she stares at her daughters.

"Oh, right… Hey Brandon, my amazing, funny, strong brother!" says Marianna with a large smile causing the room to burst into laughter. "Nope, I'm not driving you, nice try." Marianna lets out a groan and turns to her mothers.

"Moms?" Stef and Lena share a look and smile. Then Stef gets up causing Marianna to fist pump the air and start doing an excited dance, once again causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, let's go, girls," says Stef and then leans in to kiss Lena. "Bye, Love. Keep me updated on the movie once I get back. Bye Babies!" She then leans down to hug Jesus and blows a kiss to Jude and Brandon who smile. Marianna quickly hugs Lena as well, while Callie reaches out to Jude, who gratefully accepts the little bit of Callie he has left, afraid that soon she'll belong to the Quinn's.

"Enjoy the movie girls, bye!" Says Lena as they leave the door, leaving only Lena and her sons. She suddenly decides the pause the movie once again.

"You know what, this is rare, I barely get to hang out with all of my boys together. So tell me, what's been happening?" She asks while patting the seat where Stef used to be for Jude. He quickly gets up, and unlike Callie, who sat next to Stef in hesitation, sits next to Lena without any.

"Nothing interesting for me, Mama," says Jesus, but then looks at Brandon. "What about you, B?" Brandon glares at Jesus, who ever since Brandon told him about the brownies, has been teasing him non-stop.

"Mama already knows, Jesus. So stop making a big deal out of it." Jude looks at his brothers with confusion. "A big deal out of what?" Almost immediately they all reply with 'nothing' in unison, causing Jude to shrug and give up.

Brandon then looks at Jude, he's changed quite a bit. He got taller and got a different haircut, and also his voice deepened. But the main change about Jude was his personality, he became much more confident and Brandon is proud of his brother for that. But he hasn't really spoken to Jude much, which means he doesn't really know much about what's been happening in his young life.

"What about you, Buddy. Anything new?" At first Jude wants to tell them everything, but it would take the entire night to describe his feeling for things these days. The whole Connor thing was a huge weight on his shoulders. Just the fact that he was questioning his sexuality already was bad enough, but when his best friend's _father_ told him that Connor couldn't hang out with him anymore because he thinks he is _gay. _So what? What's the big deal about being gay? But when you're 13 and you're confused, the fact that Connor's dad thinks he's gay and won't let them talk anymore because of that, it's a lot of pressure.

And then the fact that Callie might be taken away from him, well that was complete different subject. The one person he's always had, who's never betrayed him, the person who's always put him before herself could be taken away from him. He didn't want Callie taken away from him, she was his _sister_. His sister and Marianna's sister, and Jesus' sister, and hell, even Brandon's sister. No one else's.

"No- no, nothing new." Lena smiled at her son, but she knew he was hiding something. She knew that it had to do with Callie and her biological father, but she also had her suspicions about him and Connor, she just didn't wanna push it. She was willing to wait until he was ready. Patience.

* * *

"I literally cannot wait anymore!" Shrieks Marianna with a huge grin on her face. Stef and Callie share a look, smiling at her enthusiasm. "Miss Thing, you really are something, aren't you?" Asks Stef smiling at her daughter, who is scrolling through her phone for TFIOS merchandise. "Duh, Mom. Why else would you call me Miss Thing?"

"Point taken, Love." Callie smiles at their relationship and leans her head onto the chair seat, closing her eyes. Stef turns her attention towards Callie and notices how tired she's been lately.

"Hey Baby, you've been real tired lately, are you sick?" Callie reacts by opening her eyes wide and shaking her head, trying to prove that she isn't.

"I think it's just all the stuff with the adoption and the Quinn's, you know." Marianna stops scrolling at the mention of Callie's biological father and half-sister. Marianna agrees 100% with Jude on this one. Although he hasn't said anything, you could tell he was thinking it.

"How'd it go," asks Marianna as she sets her phone into her lap. "With Sophia, I mean." Callie turns to face Marianna, who was in the back seat, and smiles.

"I mean she's really nice. She looks like the sweetest girl. It's almost like she's too nice, I'm afraid of people stepping all over her, you know. And she goes to this private school, and I'm sure her grades are off the charts. But…She isn't Jude. Or you, or Jesus, or Brandon. She can never take what you guys have."

Stef smiles at her soon-to-officially-be daughters kind words and her heart almost melts at the fact that she's finally getting used to having more than just Jude as a brother. "That's great. The thing is, when is Robert going to sign those stupid papers?" asks Marianna, obviously agitated.

When Marianna says that, Stef immediately tenses. Now that Callie's met Sophia, she thought he'd already have signed them, but nothing yet. And now, here we are two weeks later, and still nothing. It's making Stef worry, because he has the power to take her back.

"We don't know yet, Mari. Hopefully soon, though." Finally Stef pulls over at the movie theater and says bye to Marianna, who immediately jumps out of the vehicle. But Callie stays and stares at Stef.

"You'll be here in two hours, right?" Asks Callie, with a hint of worry. Stef smiles and reassures her immediately.

"Of course, Love." Callie leans in for a hug, clinging onto Stef, as if the reality that she could be taken at any time by Robert, someone who she didn't know- someone who she didn't _want_ to know.

Before Callie opens the door and leaves, she turns back to look at Stef, who smiles.

"Bye, Mom." And with that being said Callie escapes the car and gets dragged by Marianna into the theater, leaving Stef with the biggest smile on her face. Callie was her daughter, and she was safe with them. She wouldn't let her be taken by a rich man who shares her DNA. She would keep her at home, with people who love her, DNA or no DNA.


	3. Chapter 3: Brothers

One shot 3

**Hey guys! So this chapter is Jude and Jesus. I've decided to focus on this relationship who doesn't get lots of spotlight. It's not that long because in a few days I'll be posting another chapter. **

**So Jude and Jesus, you don't really find lots of fanfic about them, and barely any scenes in the show. Also I got lots of people telling me to write about them.**

**So thanks to the people who commented these ideas! Basically thank you to **_**ANYONE**_** who commented, added as a favourite and followed! Just thanks to anyone who read! **

**Also, keep commenting for who you'd like to see on the next chapter! Also if you have any scenarios don't be afraid to let me know!**

* * *

**(TAKES PLACE BEFORE ADOPTION DAY.)**

Jude sat on the floor by Callie's bed, leaning his head against the hard mattress. He couldn't go into his room because Jesus was having more 'Jesus Time'. He was fiddling with his pencil as he re-read his English assignment, they had to read _The Outsiders_, which Jude found extremely uninteresting.

"Alright, I'm done my homework," says Jude as he starts placing his books back into his schoolbag. Callie lifts her head off of her pillow, finishing her own pile of homework.

"Good job, Bud." Jude smiles at his sister and starts getting up, stretching his arms. Callie gives him a confused look. "Where are you going? Isn't Jesus having…_Jesus Time_?"

"Hopefully he'll be done by now. If not I'm going to get Marianna, if anyone can get him annoyed enough to stop what he's doing, it's her," says Jude as he swings his bag over one shoulder. Callie lets out a small laugh as he leaves the room.

Jude goes across the hall and knocks on Jesus' door. "Jesus, are you done having 'Jesus Time' yet?" All Jude hears is silence, which causes him to let out a long sigh.

Don't get me wrong, Jude really loved having Jesus as a brother, but sometimes he got annoying. Even though he got annoyed with Callie before their mom died, hell, even after their mom died, Jesus was still one of the most annoying siblings in the house. Jude still admired him, though. He was such a stereotypical teenage boy. He loved skateboarding and sports and was in shape, and a ladies man. Jude knew that even though he tried, he'd never really be as good as Jesus was, for any of those things. "Jesus, can you please answer me!" Jude was getting annoyed now.

After another long minute, without an answer, Jude just barged into his room, no warning, no acceptance from his brother. He found Jesus, on his bed, with books on his lap, doing _homework._ Jude was furious, did he seriously lock Jude out his room for _two hours_ just to do homework, which he could've done with Jude in the room. Even though he had ADHD it couldn't be _that _hard to concentrate, besides he goes to class with over twenty other kids almost every day. It's not like Jude was going to speak to him in the first place.

"Did you seriously lock me out of your room, my room, _our_ room just to do homework you could've done with me in the room?" Jude manages to choke out throughout his anger boiling up inside him. He felt like a cartoon character, and soon smoke would be coming out of his ears and he'd turn a bright shade of red.

"I need to concentrate, I have ADHD, remember?" Asks Jesus in a snarky tone. Jude still wore a furious face, his arms crossed over his chest. "I know that! But you could've gone into Brandon's room, he's at his dads tonight!"

"Alright, I'll do that next time," Says Jesus as he gets off of his bed, also finished his homework. "This isn't fair! This is my room, too. I should be allowed to have time to myself!"

"Jude," Jesus starts as he places his books in his schoolbag. "You're 13, what would you need to do in here alone? You're too innocent to do anything."

"I don't care, just because you're older doesn't mean you run the place!" Jesus lets out a laugh as he sits on his desk. "Yes, it does."

With that being said Jude was so furious he throw a whole bookshelf at him, screw one book. Soon enough, Lena and Stef came into the room to call everyone for dinner, but when they see Jude's anger they close their mouths and look at one another.

"What happened, Jude?" Asks Lena as she goes over to him, gently placing one hand on his tiny shoulder. But Jude practically jumps at the touch, using his hands to express himself.

"Jesus locked me out of the room, telling me he was going to have stupid 'Jesus Time', which I understand and accept. But when I gave him a good hour and thirty minutes, he was still inside. So I started calling him from out the door, but he wouldn't let me in, so I just came in to find him doing _homework_. Turns out he wasn't doing what everyone thinks he's doing!" When Jude says the last sentence Jesus smirks to himself.

Lena and Stef give Jesus 'the look'. The one they particularly use when they're being ridiculous or insensitive. Jesus just shrugs, he was getting tired of this.

"Jesus, don't be selfish, this is Jude's room, too. Now apologize to your brother!" Says Lena but Jesus almost immediately replies, his eyes burning like a dark fire. "He's not even my brother!"

Stef yells out Jesus' name, anger filling through her like a hose filling up a pool. Lena, looked at him with unbelief. How could Jesus say this, Jude was going to officially be his brother next week, and it's almost like they already were brothers.

Almost immediately after Jesus spoke, Jude's anger vanished. His face no longer bright red, but paper white. His eyes had no trace of anger but filled with fear, reluctance, embarrassment and most of all guilt. Just as Lena was about to throw an arm around him, he walked straight out of his room, and left to go downstairs and hid behind the tree in the backyard, Callie's guitar right next to him. He pulled his legs to his chest and hugged himself, feeling awful. All the sense of comfort he had with the Fosters was drained. It felt less like family, but like going over to you friend's grandparents' house. There was no longer the familiarity and comfort, it was almost worse than the first day there.

Jesus was still in the house upstairs, realizing what he had said, his heart filling with guilt and hatred from himself. Jude was and _is_ his brother, there isn't any doubt about it, and he's been his brother since his moms announced Callie and Jude's adoptions.

"Jesus, why did you do that? Jude is your brother, do you understand?!" Stef was hysterically furious, her heart beating faster each word, caused by a fire forged by anger and disapproval at the words of her own son. "We did not raise you like this! Even though Jude isn't adopted yet, and even if we still loved him and he wasn't going to be, he's still your brother!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just thought he wouldn't take it that way. I get angry at Marianna and Brandon all the time. I just forgot he's still uncomfortable here, and he's still afraid that we can cancel the adoption, because you can." Lena looked at Jesus and started speaking to her son with less anger, trying her hardest to stay calm.

"Jesus, he looks up to you. You can say those things to Marianna because she's adopted with you, and she's your sister, even with DNA, although it doesn't count. And Brandon's your older brother, he's known you forever and you're so close. Jude isn't comfortable yet. He's barely settled in, and because he isn't adopted, he can easily be taken from us, even if we won't let him be or don't want him to be."

Stef still stared at Jesus. So deeply he was certain she could see right through him like a glass window. Jesus let out a sigh, not a loud one or a sarcastic one, but a sigh of regret. "I know. I'm sorry Moms."

Lena came towards him opening her arms and he stepped into them. "It's okay, just don't ever say that type of thing again, okay?"

Jesus smiled as they pulled apart. "Okay," he said and then looked at Stef, who still seemed not so much angry, but distant and disappointed. Lena then looked at Stef and asked her, "Okay?"

But she didn't answer and turned away and stepped out of the room instead and walking into her own, not one word being said. Jesus felt even worse now, which Lena noticed and told him that she wouldn't and couldn't stay angry, and she'll go speak to Jude first, because right now he was a priority.

Callie was downstairs alone with Marianna, sitting at the dinner table chatting. They had just came down, expecting everyone else to already be here, but they were alone.

"Where the hell is everyone, I could smell the food, but no one's here to eat it," says Marianna as she scrolls through Instagram, Callie doing the same thing and nodding in agreement. On Callie's Instagram homepage there was a picture of a guitar, making Callie realize that she left her guitar outside the previous night. "Shit!" Callie jumped off oh her stool and went into the backyard and ran behind the large tree, ignoring Marianna's 'where are you going?', where she had left her guitar to find not only her guitar but her brother sitting on the floor, his head buried into his arms, which rested around his legs which were pulled up near his chest.

Instead of grabbing the guitar and going back inside she instantly pushed the guitar away and sat next to Jude. "Hey, what happened, what's the matter?" When Jude noticed Callie's voice he lifted his tearstained face which made Callie's heart break. She hated seeing anyone she loved like this, especially Jude. "Oh, Buddy."

She wrapped her arms around him and he cried into her neck. The last time he's cried this hard with her comforting him, which wasn't caused by a nightmare, was when she was about to leave for juvenile prison and she told him their asshole foster father called the cops. He refused of letting her leave, but when she told him that there was nothing they could do he latched onto her and didn't let her go until the cops pried them away from each other.

"What happened?" She asked as she softly stroked her baby brother's hair. Jude started speaking, almost unintelligibly. "Jesus-said-that-I-I-I'm-not-his-his-broth-bother."

Callie wasn't as angry as she thought she would be. She knew that Jesus would never _ever_ mean anything like that. Jesus considered Jude as a brother since day one and always has, and they're little arguments prove even more how they really are brothers. But she was a little angry at Jesus for making her brother cry. She'd be angry at anyone who does that, whether it was intentional or not.

Callie tightened her grip around Jude, which lead to him burying his head further into Callie's neck, leaving wet tears in her collarbone. His arms were also griped tightly around her neck, which meant he wasn't planning on letting go soon, which was fine with Callie considering she wasn't planning on doing that, either. "Jude, I don't think Jesus meant that. People say things they don't mean when they're stressed or angry. Jesus loves you."

Despite Callie's attempts to make him feel better, he argued and answered back, his voice muffled by Callie's neck. "But he told me I'm not his brother. He's-he's right! I'm-I'm- not!"

"Oh Baby, that's not true, you are, and soon we both will be his siblings! He didn't mean it I promise," Callie tried to reassure her brother, smoothing his hair. "How do you know? He probably thinks I'm annoying and stupid." he says, still crying.

"Because I do. He loves you, and he loves how you look up to him. He _wants_ you to look up to him! And well, it's a good thing that he thinks you're annoying and stupid, because that's what sibling think of each other." Jude smiles throughout his tears and looks at Callie.

"Why don't you ever say things like that about _me_?" He asks, managing to laugh. "Because we have a different kind of relationship, Dummy!"

Jude laughs at Callie's effort to make him smile. "Uh-huh, I see how _different_ it is even though you're calling me a dummy."

Callie laughs and brings him back in for a hug, which he leans into. They get cut off by a small cough. Jude turns to see Stef with a mug in her hands. "May I join you both?"

Callie nods and scoots over, for Stef to sit in the middle of them. She sets her mug in between her legs and wraps her arms, one around Callie and the other around Jude.

"So, before the twins got adopted, I had a talk with them, to explain some things. I just told them what I'm going to tell you now-" Stef gets cut off by Callie. "To use protection?" Which causes a giggle from both Stef and Jude.

"It's not _that_ type of talk, Sweets," Stef starts, still laughing a little. "I told them that no matter what happens, like no matter what, arguments, fights, bad decisions, that they're our kids, and we love them like they're ours. Because they are ours, you and Jude are just as much as our kids as Brandon, Jesus and Marianna. So you should never, _ever_ feel scared that you could be taken away from us in the blink of an eye, because you can't and you won't. You're ours, your Lena's and you're mine. You'll always belong to me. And not matter what anyone says, to make you feel like you don't belong, it's not true, because you're my kids. And you're also Marianna and Brandon and Jesus' brother and sister. And nothing will ever change that, yes?"

Callie nods and smiles, and Stef kisses her forehead, smiling as well. Then she turns to Jude, who has his head down. She takes her hand and moves it under his chin to lift up his face and turn it towards her.

"Yes?" she asks Jude. He then smiles at her, his bright smile. "Yeah," he says as she gives him a tight hug.

"Okay, thank you, Babies," says Stef and she and Callie get up, but Jude stays there, saying he'll go in after. Callie takes her guitar, blows him a kiss and goes inside. And Stef gives him a smile and walks away, so much love for the boy she can call her son. As Callie goes inside, Stef sees Jesus come out. When Jesus sees his mom he looks at her with apology and she smiles at him.

He walks towards her and gives her a hug, which she gladly returns. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean what I said about-" Stef cuts him off abruptly. "I know, I know, it's ok Love, people do and say those kind of things, especially siblings. Now, go apologize to your brother, he's hiding behind that tree."

"I was going to apologize the second after those words came out of my mouth, but the kids fast as hell!" Stef laughs and heads inside the house. Jesus starts walking behind the tree to see Jude standing up, getting ready to head inside, but once he sees Jesus he freezes, scared, as if he's seen a ghost. But then Jude remember what Stef says and relaxes a little.

"Hey, Jude," Says Jesus, a genuine smile on his face instead of a smirk. "Hi," the younger boy replies shakily.

"I'm so sorry, Jude, I didn't mean it at all. You're my brother, and I care about you a lot. I'm just being a real idiot brother. If I was going to say anything to be rude, like a typical brother would, I shouldn't have said that. I should've just called you another silly name. But that was off of the line. You are my brother, nothing can change that."

Jude smiles at his older brother. "It's ok. If anything, I really like having an older brother who makes fun of me that way, but I just don't want a brother who says that I'm not his brother. If anything, I really like looking up to you, you're really, really cool."

Jesus laughs and wraps his arms around the little boy who takes the hug by surprise, but afterwards gratefully accepts the love from his big brother. "Thanks for saying I'm cool, Kid."

Jude laughs, his head still pressed against Jesus' chest. "No problem, dude." When Jude's the one to let go first, Jesus laughs, not expecting it to be that way. "Come on, let's go eat before Moms flip out and before the food gets cold, little bro."

Jude smiles at the words 'little bro', and he nods in agreement. Together, they head inside, nudging each other on the way.

People say that nothing is as good as it used to be after it falls, but it's not true, because when that doesn't break, it proves how much stronger it can be.


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Night

**Helloooooo my fellow Foster friends! So today's chapter is basically about the kids eating bad take-out, which ends up making all of them sick, except the Moms because they were out for supper AND Callie, because she didn't like it! So this is basically them helping one another even though they're each sick. Also Stef and Lena are going to be taking care of them. So enjoy! **

**SET INBETWEEN 2x06 AND 2x06.**

_**Next chapter is going to be Jesus and Callie!**_

Jesus took one last bite of the delicious noodles they had gotten at a new Chinese place that opened near Anchor Beach. He licked his lips with passion and made a loud popping sound which was followed with a satisfied groan. "That was the best food I've ever tasted!"

Marianna rolls her eyes at her twins comment. "You say that every time we eat somewhere new, Jesus." Jude and Brandon laugh at Marianna's declaration, which was unfortunately true. Callie on the other hand, wasn't as fond of the food as her other siblings were. She had a weird after taste in her mouth, and a bad feeling, which lead to her making herself a salad.

"You really missed out, Callie," Says Brandon as he passes her chair and bounces one of her curls with his fingers. "That was some good Chinese food."

"Yeah, I'm not really a Chinese food kind of person." She took her dish off the table, placed it in the sink and grabbed a granola bar in the cabinets, the salad obviously not enough.

"It's true, even when we were kids she's never really liked it," Admits Jude as he passes the dish to Brandon who takes it without any hesitation, it was his and Callie's night to do dishes.

"Well, too bad for you, Callie. But, because we care, next time Moms are out we'll order a pizza," Jesus says, fortune cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth as he speaks. "That's great, thanks for your consideration. And please, _please_ close your mouth while you eat, you're worse than Jude when he was four."

"Hey!" Exclaims Jude as he gives his sister a death glare. She just shrugs and tells him that once he was eating watermelon and he spit it out on their Mom, which caused both of them to burst out laughing, even though there was an angry Coleen glaring at them.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs, I have some gossip to catch up on," Says Marianna as she heads upstairs, Jude the next one to speak. "I'm going to play video games." Jesus suddenly bursts right up and follows Jude, saying something about a competition.

Callie and Brandon just stand there, absorbing each other's company, until Callie speaks. "Let's get started, then!" She grabs a towel, which was laying on the counter, and instructs him to scrape the food off of the plates, clean them with soap and water, and she'll dry the dishes. "Yes, _Boss._"

Callie glares at him and as Brandon starts washing a cup, he fills it up with water and pours it onto Callie, who squeaks loudly. "Oh, you asked for it, B." That was one of the first times she's called him that, and Brandon felt a piece of his heart melt slowly. Callie calling him 'B' made the whole sibling thing more present in his mind, and he was starting to warm up to the idea.

He suddenly feels something cold and wet drip into his hair. Callie was also pouring water onto his hair with a blue mug. "Oh it's on, Brown-Eyes!" He suddenly grabs her by the waist, takes his glass of water and pours it straight onto Callie's face causing her the elbow him in the stomach, laughing uncontrollably. He groans out in pain, clutching tightly onto his rib cage tightly. Callie uses this distraction as an opportunity, and pours water straight onto his face.

"What is going on in here?" The voice of Stef Adams Foster echoes out into the kitchen, causing both Callie and Brandon to stop their giggling, turn around, and stare at their Moms. Stef's arms were crossed over her chest, her face pure with anger. Lena had her hands on her hips and tried her hardest to be stern, but the smile was creeping onto her face anyways, incapable of hiding how happy she was that these two were finally getting along in a sibling-like manner.

Callie and Brandon stared at them as well, all wet and slippery, their clothing drenched in water and stuck to their skin like glue. Brandon couldn't help but take Lena's smile as an advantage, so he grabbed the glass of water he was using, the mug filled with water Callie was using, and threw each one onto each of his moms, water falling into their eyes causing them to shriek. At first Callie was surprised that Brandon would do something so risky but when Stef and Lena burst out laughing and searched for cups of their own Brandon and Callie shared a look, surprised. Quickly Brandon handed Callie back her mug and they both filled their cups with water, Stef and Lena trying to do the same. Eventually this became a water war, an intense one at that.

Water was being thrown everywhere, faces, outfits, hair, the floor and ceiling, the walls. But throughout this mess they were all laughing heavily and genuinely. They suddenly heard light footsteps coming down and saw the face of Marianna, confused and unexpecting this event. Suddenly her face drops and she turns around. "Yeah, enjoy cleaning up your mess."

* * *

Brandon was the first one to _feel_ it. At 2:17 in the morning, his eyes burst open due to the pain in his stomach and the feeling that if he didn't make it to the toilet in time he'd throw up on his bed, or the floors in his home. He uncovered himself from the blankets and ran straight for the bathroom, almost immediately after he knelt down, his supper came tumbling right back out of his mouth. He made loud gagging noises, causing him to cringe. He hated throwing up with a passion.

Lena was the first to _notice _the noise coming from the washroom, her wife still sleeping, curled up beside her, her arms wrapped around her waist. She quickly got out of her bed, causing Stef to stir and turn around unconsciously. Lena half walked, half ran into the bathroom and let out a small gasp at her son laying his head against the wall, clutching his stomach and groaning loudly. Once he saw her he groaned out her name. "Oh, Brandon," She says as she kneels next to him, stroking his hair. "Let's get you cleaned up, grab you a bucket and put you back into bed. I'll get the medicine once you're settled in."

Brandon wasn't stupid, he knew that he didn't have the flu. He tried to explain to his mother that soon all the kids, except Callie, who was smarter than he gave her credit for, would be sick as well. But Lena kept on shushing him and washing his mouth with a wet tissue. "But, Mama, you don't und-" he tries to continue once again but Lena cuts him off once more. "Brandon, Sweetheart, don't speak you'll feel worse." After Lena's done with cleaning his mouth, she grabs him a bucket and places him back into bed, ready to get her thermometer. Brandon was going to try explaining again, but the sound of Jesus running into the washroom and throwing up makes Lena run back into the washroom, completely oblivious about Brandon's groans.

"Jesus, you too?" Jesus was groaning loudly, whispering and repeating 'oh no' over and over again. She rubbed his back as he let out the rest of his supper, almost more than Brandon had. Yet again, Jesus ate much more than his brother.

As Lena was going to get another tissue for Jesus, Marianna came running in and stopped when she saw her brother already occupying the toilet. "Marianna?" Asks Lena, confused. Marianna just runs downstairs and lets out her remainders in the downstairs bathroom. Lena suddenly understands that the kids had eaten Chinese, all but Callie. Which meant four kids who would be throwing up tonight, and four kids to take care of. Luckily, Callie wouldn't be throwing up, so she could help out.

Stef woke up to the sound of groaning and loud feet hitting the floor quickly. Once she noticed Lena gone, she got out of her bed and walked into one of the washrooms to find Lena rubbing Jesus' back and Brandon spitting up in the sink, both boys clenching onto their stomachs tightly. "Food poisoning," Says Lena when she notices her wife at the door "Marianna's downstairs, Jude should be up soon."

Stef nodded and ran downstairs, grabbed some water, tissues and some Tylenol. She found one of her daughters vomiting, one hand holding back her hair and the other grasping onto the toilet bowl. When Marianna notices Stef she lets out a weak 'Mom,' causing Stef's heart to melt as she copies what Lena was doing earlier, as she rubs the girls back.

Callie woke up when she heard Marianna run out of the bathroom. When she notices that Marianna hasn't come back yet, she gets out of her cocoon of blankets and walks into the washroom, following the where Marianna had run off to. Instead of finding her sister she finds Brandon on the toilet throwing up, and Jesus brushing his teeth, groaning. Lena was multitasking as one hand rubbed Brandon's back and the other stroked Jesus' hair. She suddenly knew that they had all gotten food poisoned, which is why she disliked the taste of the food and had a funny feeling.

"Callie, get a bag for Jude, we don't have enough toilets." When Lena mentions Jude she obeys her mother's orders in a heartbeat. Callie quickly grabs a bag from the cupboards and rushes to her brothers' bedroom. Before she opens the door, it busts open, almost straight into her face, luckily, she was only inches away from getting her nose broken.

Jude almost looks as if he's seen a ghost. His face pale but alert, surprised to see Callie right in front of him, but when he sees the bag she's holding, he rips it from her hands and throws up into it, hiding his face in the bag. All Callie can do is rub his back in comfort as he vomits into the bag.

Stef and Marianna head back upstairs, multiple plastic bags in Stef's hands as she helps her daughter back into her room. When she goes into the hallway to see Jude throwing up and Callie standing next to him, stoking his hair, trying her hardest to give him any type of comfort. "Callie, do you mind helping Marianna to bed, I've got it from here," Says Stef calmly, cracking a smile as she gives Callie her bags and unwraps her other arm which was around Marianna and envelopes it around Jude.

When Jude notices Callie let go reluctantly, he stiffens a bit. For six years, most of what he remembers is her taking care of him while he was sick. Even though he loves and trusts Stef and Lena deeply, it's just an instinct to stick to Callie for comfort and help.

Stef notices Jude freeze for a few seconds and wraps both her arms tightly around him, whispering soothing words of comfort. Callie grasps onto Marianna's arm, bringing her groaning sister back to bed as she waits for their moms. Marianna immediately settles back into the bed, bringing her blankets closer to her body. "Alright, let's wait for Moms." Callie sits on her own bed, preparing for when Marianna has to vomit again.

Stef brings Jude back to his bed, sitting next to him. When he's finally done puking, he speaks almost instantly. "I'm sorry!" At first Stef is confused at what he's apologizing for, it takes her moments to realize that he was apologizing about being sick.

"Oh, Sweets. This isn't your fault, and don't you ever think it is," Stef whispers soothingly, stroking his hair into place. Jude looks up at his mother. He looks so much younger than his age, it's impossible to not get the urge to protect him. His thick brown hair is all messy, sticking out all in different places. His eyes look bloodshot, filled with exhaustion and sickness. His skin, abnormally pale, his body crouching down.

"Usually when Callie and I were in former fosters houses, they wouldn't do much but get us a bag to throw up. We usually had to take care of each other. For the most part it was Callie taking care of _me._"

Stef softens at Jude's declaration, she was already heartbroken for these kids, but this just made things worse. Why would Bill place them with such unfit foster parents, why would he do that? How could he do that? Not all of them could be fantastic manipulators.

"Stef, if you want I could clean it up for you." Jude's voice brings Stef back to earth. "What?! No, Love, Lena and I'll do that, and I'm sure Callie wouldn't mind helping us either. But I think we'll just make her stay with you. I don't want any of you doing any work when you're sick. Don't even get yourself water, understood?" Jude is certain that this was the kindest lecture he's ever gotten by any adult.

He nodded in understanding, leaning into Stef's arms. At first she's taken by surprise, but Jude was less closed off than Callie, the more open one of the siblings, which is why Jude is much better at letting Stef and Lena comfort him. Stef wraps her arms around her son without reluctance. And ever since the adoption he had made lots of progress, but he was still hesitant at times. Trying not to express his opinion too much, afraid of saying the wrong things.

All of a sudden Lena comes into the room with a queasy Jesus. He looks as if he's been on a sail boat for months, seasick the entire time, his skin a green-like shade. His hair was all over the place and his dark pajamas were stretched out completely. "Brandon's in his room, I gave him plenty of bags and some Tylenol. I'll go into his room for a bit after," Says Lena as she sets her son into bed and goes over to kiss Jude's head. "How are you holding up?"

"Not so great," he says shakily as he rubs his arms, feeling cold. Lena notices his gesture and tells him to go back under the covers, Stef helping him out. He crawls back under the covers and notices Jesus get out of bed abruptly and run out of the bedroom. Stef stands there for a while before she goes chasing after him, grabbing Lena's Tylenol along the way.

"I'll be right back Jude, I'm just going to go checkup Marianna, let's hope Callie's taking good care of her, right Munchkin?" Jude laughs and nods lightly. "She's pretty good at that, so I'm sure they're holding up." Lena smiles at Jude's comment and tells him that if he feels sick, that's what the bags are for, and she'll be back with Tylenol and water for him.

When Lena enters the girls' room, she finds Marianna in mid-throw up and Callie sitting next to her, one of her arms around Marianna's shoulders and the other one holding a glass of water, which is now empty, she suspects it's for Marianna. Lena walks into the room quietly and sits next to Marianna, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. Callie smiles at Lena when she notices her, which Lena returns. "Thanks for helping out, Sweetheart." Callie smiles at her mom and nods as if saying 'you're welcome'. Marianna finally lets out everything and then hands the bag to Lena who kisses her head before going outside to but it into the garbage.

"Hey, Callie, do you mind getting me some Tylenol?" Marianna asks hesitantly. Callie nods instantly. "No, I don't mind at all. I'll be back." After her last words being said she stands up, taking the glass of water with her, needing to fill up more and walks out of the bedroom, heading towards the washroom, ready to grab hold of the Tylenol and give it to Marianna. But when she finds the washroom occupied with Jesus throwing up and Stef searching the cupboards for more Tylenol, considering she ran out, she heads to Jude's room to check up on him.

She opens the door the see her brother lying on his stomach groaning quietly under the covers, which makes her giggle a little. Jude never really groaned when he was sick, it was more of a high pitched whimper. When he sees her, he immediately asks her for things he was too shy to ask Lena and Stef for. He's never been sick at the Fosters' house, so he was more reluctant to ask for things, even after Stef's speech.

"Can you get me some water and Tylenol with another blanket, please?" Callie laughs and sits onto the bed, next to him. "Why does everyone keep asking me for things?"

"Because you're the best!" He says kicking her off the bed with his feet. "Now get me water."

"Why is everyone so mean to me?" She fakes a cry and Jude lets out a giggle. When she's halfway out the room she can hear Jude stop laughing a little too abruptly and when she turns around she finds Jude throwing up into a bag that Stef got him. She quickly turns back, sits on the bed, right next to him, and wraps her arm around him the same way she did for Marianna.

_Marianna. _"I'll be back, Jude." She runs out of the room and goes downstairs to find Lena going upstairs. "Oh, hey Sweetie, what are you doing?" Callie goes to the sink and grabs a glass of water. "I'm getting some water and Tylenol for Marianna, but I think we ran out."

Lena gives Callie a questioning look. "Ran out of water?" Callie turns around and gives her an 'are-you-serious' look. "We ran out of Tylenol, not water."

Lena laughs and grabs the water from Callie's hand and goes into the top cupboards, finding an extra tube of Tylenol for the kids. "I've got it for Marianna and Jesus, Love. Do you mind giving some of this to Stef and she'll tell you who to take care of instead?"

"Umm, ok that's fine for me." Lena wraps Callie into a hug after she sets her things on the counter. "Thanks for helping, Honey. I know you must be exhausted." Callie nods onto Lena's shoulder. "It's not half bad."

Lena laughs and Callie pulls away, although Lena wasn't ready to do that yet. "Oh, by the way, how did you know that the food was going to make you feel sick?" Lena asks while smirking slightly at her daughter. "Well, I didn't _know_ it was going to make me feel sick, I just had a feeling. I could just taste it. And it had this weird taste by the first bite, so I just decided to make myself a salad."

"Well, you have a very impressive stomach," Says Lena as she heads upstairs, Callie following behind her. Callie laughs at Lena's words, as she heads back into the washroom and Lena heads into Marianna's room.

"Hey, Stef," Callie calls out and she finds her mother getting Jesus some water. "I've got some Tylenol." Stef notices Callie and smiles widely and genuinely, happy to see her helping out. "Thanks, Baby."

Jesus speaks next. "Thanks, Cal." He says tiredly. Stef suddenly stands up, grabbing hold of Jesus' arms after she gives him the medicine. "I have a great Idea."

* * *

After Stef finishes blowing up all of the mattresses and placing them next to each other in the living room, she calls down the entire house down for a 'surprise'. The first people to come down are Callie and Jude, considering he ate the least he'll be feeling better much faster than Jesus, which is why he's more stable. At first they both look confused about the mattresses on the ground but then Jude decides to flop down onto the middle mattress, giggling wildly. Not long after Stef joins, followed by Callie. They all lay, limbs everywhere, on one mattress each.

After minutes of giggling, Brandon makes it downstairs and when he sees all of them together, laughing and enjoying each other's company, he decides to jump onto the mattress, right next to Stef, they're arms brushing. "Why didn't you tell me about this party?"

Stef lets out a laugh. "You didn't receive our flyers?" She asks in her fanciest voice and Brandon replies, just as fancily. "No, no I did not, Mother."

"Ah, what a shame, Jude must've forgotten." Jude starts giggling even more. "Oh, I apologize, Miss." Stef gasps as if she were angry. "You must call me _Mother_, not _miss_." Jude smiles brightly at his mom.

"Yes, _Mother_," he says with an accent. "I apologize, for forgetting to invite Sir Brandon. But it was mainly Miss Callie's fault. She was keeping me busy with all the laundry."

Callie acts as if she were angry. "How dare you accuse me, Mr. Jude?!" Jude smiles and scoots over next to Callie, pushing her playfully. "It _is_ your fault! You must apologize to Mother."

Callie lets out a smile. "He is right, I apologize, Mother." Stef smiles brightly. Hearing Callie call her 'Mother' was like training your whole life and finally winning a gold medal In the Olympics, it was a great moment of victory. Suddenly they hear Lena, Jesus and Marianna make it downstairs. Lena has one arm wrapped around both of her children.

"Are you coming to join us for our at home 'camping trip'?" Asks Stef as she wraps an arm around Brandon, who was feeling a little better, just by being with his family. "I guess we have to," says Jesus, sounding as though he doesn't want to join the rest of his mothers and siblings in their little fiesta. "Oh come on, Jesus. We all know you want it most," chuckles Marianna, as she sits next to Callie on the bed, getting comfortable.

"Shut up!" After Jesus grunted his words, he sat next to Stef on the bed, who wrapped her other arm around him. Lena decided to join in, right next to Jude, stroking his hair.

They all sat aligned on the mattresses, all squashed together. On the far left was Jesus, who had his head leaning on Stef's shoulder. Next to Stef was Brandon, who was laying down completely. Beside Brandon was Lena, whose arm was wrapped around Jude, who sat next to her. And then there was Callie who was also laying down, flat on her stomach. Marianna was at the far right, admiring her family.

In this moment, it was almost as if she didn't feel sick anymore. Neither did Jude, or Jesus or Brandon. So it was true, the best cure for sickness, is love.


	5. Chapter 5: The Comforting Brother

**Hola guys! How's your day been going? I'm sick, and it suuuuuccccckkkss! Luckily my dad is like the best healer, so thank you Dad, Love ya! He might not be reading this, but whatever… Anyways now about The Fosters. **

**The episode on Monday was amazing! I hate Hayley, I want her to leave. But I'm super happy Dani got arrested, thank you producers! Also Sophia has me thinking about her. I don't necessarily like Sophia, or the Quinn's in general. But I think Sophia could be depressed or suicidal, considering she seems very okay with the idea of her nonexistence…. Or she's plain weird, and overly happy ALL the time.**

**But guys, the Quinn's can't be perfect, no family is, especially in The Fosters, so I can't wait to see what their dealing with. And when Sophia wanted to take Callie with them, I got really angry! NO, no, no, no, no. That isn't happening! I do not want Callie to be taken by them! She belongs with the Fosters, and think about how pissed and sad Jude, Stef, Lena, Marianna and Jesus will be. Stef will probably send them to court of something, she's so awesome! **

**The reason I didn't mention Brandon is because chances are he'll think 'hey, let's get back together with her, now that it's legal!' like umm, no, not again. I hear rumours of Brallie coming back and I just don't know how to feel about them. I don't ship them, guys, sorry Brallie shippers! **

**Anyways enjoy my chapter on Jesus and Callie, and the others will be mentioned, too! Sorry for my rant! By the way does Jude know Liam raped Callie? I don't remember, exactly. **

**ALSO, COMMENT FOR WHO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER BASED ON! **

**Okay, so Thanks guys. Also, thanks to anyone who reviewed/followed/read/favourite. THANK YOU GUYS! You're the bomb!**

**-Bookwormgirl202**

**Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar errors!**

**SET INBETWEEN 2X07 AND 2X08!**

It was Sunday, which meant most of the kids were out of the house. Jude went to a therapy session, Marianna had a date with Mat, which was unsurprisingly awkward for Brandon; they went for a coffee. Brandon and Lou went for a movie as well, they decided to see an action movie together. Brandon wasn't quite sure whether he was forging a friendship or a relationship. He was still trying to read in between Lou's lines, which are very, _very_ small.

Stef and Lena were also out of the house. They went grocery shopping and then Stef had a dentist appointment which Lena gratefully decided to join. They could barely have any alone time anymore, and if going to dentist was helpful, so be it.

Callie, on the other hand had no plans. After breaking up with Wyatt, all of the ways to spend her weekend were flushed down a drain. She could've spent it going out with Sophia, but Jude wouldn't have been the happiest about that idea. Anyway, she wasn't in the mood to bother them again, Callie felt as if Jill wasn't very fond of Callie. _Of course she's not, _Callie thinks to herself,_ you're her husband's eldest daughter who he never knew existed 'till now. _ She could also spend her day studying, but within a few moments of reading her science textbook she threw it back into her bag and decided to head for the living room.

Jesus wasn't very busy on this particular Sunday, either. Hayley, who usually kept him occupied, a little too much at that, was hanging out with Kaitlyn today. The guys on the wrestling all had their own thing to do, and it would be way too bizarre to call Emma, his now ex-girlfriend. After a few minutes of surfing the web Jesus decided to head downstairs, ready to watch some TV.

When he arrived downstairs he already say Callie occupying the TV, but that didn't' really seem to bother him. Although he's barely had any one-on-one time with his soon to be sister, he didn't care for her any less. If anything, he knew barely knew anything about Callie, and he was looking forward to learning about her.

"Hey," he beamed, practically coming out of the shadows. Callie jumps at the sudden noise, but relaxes once she sees him. "Oh, it's you. Hey. I thought I was alone today," Callie stated, popping some popcorn into her mouth.

"Yeah, so did I. I would've suspected you'd be with Wyatt." Callie stiffens at the mention of Wyatt. Callie didn't hate Wyatt, it was impossible, but hearing his name was like ripping open her chest. It was unthinkable to not feel guilty for breaking his heart, or at least, in a way she did. Jesus didn't know about the break up, considering the fact they barely speak. "We, umm, we broke up," Callie admitted thickly, trying not to be overdramatic, or what she thought being overdramatic was.

Jesus sat next to Callie after she spoke. "Yeah, I know how you feel," answered Jesus, slouching down next to her, grabbing some popcorn from her bowl which causes her to push the bowl away from him, shaking her head back and forth. "Nu-uh, get your own bowl if you wanna eat," Callie declared loudly, placing the bowl on the other side of her body, far from his reach.

"Oh, come on, you share with Marianna and Jude all the time!" Callie laughs at his response, but is quick to cover up. "That's cause after one small handful of popcorn, they're full. You on the other hand, you'd eat the whole bowl and you'd still want more. I don't share with gluttons!" Callie jokes, pointing a finger at her future brother. Jesus looks shocked, and starts to act heart broken. "How dare you, Callie Quinn Jacobs Adams Foster!" Jesus gasps dramatically, and then pulls a straight face. "Geez, that was so long I'm out of breath."

Callie giggles at his sudden change of emotions. "Technically, I'm not an Adams Fosters, or a Quinn."

"First of all," Jesus starts, suddenly much more genuine. "You're already an Adams Foster. You were the day Moms decided to adopt you."

"You know, you sound like Stef," Callie stated, smiling brightly. He really was like Stef, he cared. He might come off as if he had a chip on his shoulder, but the truth is, Jesus cared just as fiercely as anyone else in the house.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," he chuckles, looking into Callie's sparking dark eyes. "You're supposed to. It was meant to be that way." Callie smiles at Jesus, and they share a long glace. Jesus quickly jumps over Callie, causing her to gasp lightly, grabs some popcorn and slouches down exactly from where he was before, this time his arm slightly brushing Callie's.

"Hey!" Callie hollered, pushing his arm slightly. "What don't you understand from 'get your own bowl,'?"

"Nothing at all," Jesus smirked, smiling brightly at her. They both start laughing quietly. After the giggling quiets down, Jesus speaks. "You know, by Quinn, I mean your middle name. Not the other part of your DNA, if anything I don't like them all that much."

"How can you not like them? You've never met them," Callie complained, trying to defend them, not knowing why she felt tempted to do that.

Jesus looked at Callie, his eyes seemed genuinely sad, and worn out. He'd been getting tired with Hayley dragging him around like a doll. But when Jesus spoke, you could hear the sadness, sadness fueled by absolutely no patience or tolerance and plenty of anger. "Because they didn't sign the adoption papers yet. It's like were on the edge of a cliff and they have the power to pull us up, or push us down. And now, it just feels like they're stalling us."

Callie understands what they mean. If Robert doesn't sign the papers, the whole family will have to go through court and other things that will get every member exhausted. If that is the case, Callie might as well give in, she doesn't want to ruin their lifestyle. Yet again, the Fosters are persistent, they'll always manage to get her back. And how would Jude feel about this? He'd feel abandoned, like she didn't love him. And Marianna, she'd feel like she won't ever get the sister she wanted and now that Lena lost the baby, she might not get a sister at all.

Brandon? Who knows how he'll react. Maybe he'll want to get her back, considering it would be legal for them to be together. But now, how could she possibly do that? They were finally feeling like real siblings, or was that what she made herself think? No, Callie couldn't go back to Brandon. Not only would it be awkward, and heart wrenching for the Fosters, but It would never feel the same, it couldn't.

Stef and Lena would also be heart broken. They wouldn't give up on her, go through files and documents, go to court and hell they might even confront the Quinn's themselves. They would be taking their child from them, it was just as bad as having someone kidnap your baby.

What about Jesus, how would he feel? He was a bucket of mixed emotions. Callie could never quite put her finger on him, he was like a shadow; he'd come and go, be here and there. He was thousands of things at once, impossible to describe. Callie could basically read people like words on paper, but Jesus was a foreign language she'd never learn. Yet again, so was Callie. Maybe that's why, even though they didn't speak much, they had this odd bond. Whenever they'd speak, it would turn out into deep conversations, and it would always end with that same, genuine smile from both of their parts.

"I'm sure they'll sign the papers," Callie insisted, not even believing _herself_ by the fact of how unsteady her voice was, so how could Jesus not notice.

"What if they don't, what if they want to take you in?" Asked Jesus persistently, his eyes looking so deeply into Callie's that she was almost certain he could see right through her. His pupils were like a dark fire, burning their way into her mind, trying to find her reaction to his question.

"Then Stef and Lena won't give up. We know how they are, they don't give up on their kids. Well if they even consider me as their child-" Callie tries to finish off, wanting to say how everyone would slowly manage, that it's not like they'd keep her locked away in a jail cell.

"Don't even think that. Stef and Lena love you like they knew you the day you were born, like they gave birth to you themselves. They're your moms, our moms," Jesus tries to convince Callie with his fiery eyes, his soft way of speaking. "And when I asked you my question, I mean how would _you_ feel?"

Finally, Callie's really thought about it. All her life she's only cared about how other people would feel if she did something, Jude in particular. She was so selfless, that thinking of herself now, of how she would feel, was like opening a completely new door. Or a door she hadn't open since her mother died. It was like walking into a completely new world, a new feeling; a new sensation. Something she'd never felt in a long time.

The more Callie thought about it, the more she was confused on how she would feel. How would she feel? Callie can picture herself right now.

_The hallway is so cold, just as cold as Robert's fingers are on my back. The moment he shuts the door behind us, I feel like I can't breathe anymore. I feel as though someone has taken me from myself. It feels like they had taken everything that made me, _me._ Jude, Stef, Lena, Jesus, Marianna, Brandon, maybe even Mike._

_They're gone, no longer in my reach. I can no longer seek Stef for advice, advice on how to work things out, or advice of a loving mother, no more awfully huge bear hugs and over protective love. I won't be allowed to go towards Lena for comfort, comfort on my crazy, messed up life. She won't be there to rub my back or tell me how proud she is. _

_I can't got to Marianna to feel like I'm updated on everything that's happening at Anchor Beach. No more Brandon for music lessons and the sensation of someone who understand me. No more Jesus, no more stupid jokes, silly arguments and deep conversations filled with pure love. And no more Jude, no more will I be there to hold him, or speak to him, or get to him when no one else will understand. When he has nightmares based on previous, awful foster homes, who could possibly comprehend what he's truly trying to fight without me? No more family, no more, accepting, kind love. _

_This is worse than being thrown into the fosters system, because before I had Jude to make me feel the slightest bit of alive. And now I'm truly a ghost, a shadow following where people bring me. Suddenly I see the overjoyed face of Sophia and Jill. Never more have I craved for Stef and Lena to come save me, for Jesus to grab my wrist and drag me out of this, overly spacious house and bring me home. For Brandon to hand me back my guitar and Marianna to tell me about her new troubles as Jude latches on to my waist silently. I want to go home, I want to go home!_

"Alone," The words slip out of Callie's mouth before her brain can even grasp onto what she had admitted. Jesus looks up, his eyes still burning like a bright fire. And suddenly, at this moment, Callie feels like she can let out every bit of pain and fear she could have possibly held back. "I'd feel like I'd be a ghost frolicking around they're oversized home, waiting for any sign of Mom and Mama to come bursting through their wooden door. I'd be depressed and I'd probably be rude and closed off, just waiting to see you guys again. I'd text Marianna and arrange a date for her to take me away from the awful jail, the place that isn't my home, the place that could _never_ be my home, Jesus!"

And suddenly she's crying, the realization hitting her harder than she'd expected, the thought of living without these people, her family, was like the thought of living without air. It was _unimaginable, unthinkable, impossible._

Although Jesus was shocked from Callie's sudden outburst, he didn't waste any time to pull her straight under his arms, which she gratefully fell into without anything holding her back. Callie and Jesus had never really hugged this way before, but it didn't stop Jesus from holding anything back. His expression softened from fiery dark eyes to a light which shined brightly, his arms were wrapped around her tightly, rocking her back and forth gently as she cried. And Jesus knew better than to say words like 'it won't happen' or 'don't worry' because he didn't know how things might play out, and Callie wasn't stupid, there's a chance that Robert might want to take her away, and the idea hurt Jesus as much as it would hurt Jude.

"Callie, I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know this. Moms will fight for you, so will Marianna, and Brandon, and Jude, and me. We're not giving up on you; you belong to us, not them. You're my sister, and Marianna's and Brandon's and Jude's. And you're Mom and Mama's daughter, we will not let you be taken from us permanently. We will always mange to find you, always."

After Jesus's speech, Callie started crying harder. No one had ever fought for her this strongly, at least someone who came from the foster system. But soon, she would no longer be from the foster system. She never had two families fighting for her, let alone one. This was something she wasn't used to, something she didn't want to be used to. She wanted the Fosters, it was as simple as that.

After moments of heavily crying in Jesus' arms, Callie pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Callie apologizes, cracking a smile.

Jesus just manages a small chuckle, "Callie, don't sweat it, it's all good." Jesus smiles brightly at Callie, and she smiles straight back at him. The same way it had always been between them, smiles and laughter.

"Jesus, you know you're awesome, right?" She asks him, playfully shoving his arm. He manages to let out a chuckle, despite moments ago, he was holding a crying 16 year old girl. "Oh, of course."

After their small moment, Callie and Jesus slouch back down on the couch together, Callie placing the bowl of popcorn right in between the both of them. "We can share, now."

* * *

The house was no longer empty a few hours after Jesus and Callie's conversation. The first to arrive was Brandon, explaining how his movie with Lou went better than he expected, then ran up into his room to tap on his piano keys. Next was Marianna, who entered the room in a dramatic manner, sighing about her amazing date with Mat. "He's such a gentleman," was the only thing Jesus and Callie could catch before Marianna spoke about him so much and so quickly, it was basically unintelligible.

The next all entered at once, Jude, Lena and Stef, who actually went up to them, to speak to them like normal people, Stef and Lena embracing the both of them tightly. "How was your day, Loves?" Asks Stef as she pulls Callie into her arms.

"It was good, it was good," says Callie as she shares a look with Jesus their mothers didn't catch onto.

"Alright," says Lena as she moves to place an arm over Jude's shoulders. "What should we have for supper?"

"Lasagna!" Exclaims Jesus, his mouth already drooling at the thought, giving no chance for his other siblings to express what they wanted to eat.

"Jesus, maybe Jude and Callie have an opinion as well," explains Lena kindly, as she looks over to Callie and Jude. "What would you guys like?"

"I don't mind, lasagna sounds great," shrugs Callie. "Jude?"

Jude shrugs dimly, still shy to express himself. Stef places her arm around his shoulders warmly, noticing he might have a different opinion on things. "Jude, it's alright we won't get angry. Your opinion matters to us, too."

Jude looks up at Stef and Lena, opening his mouth slightly. "Umm, I, I don't mind for lasagna either."

Stef was about to protest but Lena gives her a look, explaining for her to let it go. "Ok, Buddy. C'mon Stef, I'm gonna need your help." Lena kisses the top of Jude's head and flashes a smile to Callie and Jesus before she drags her wife into the kitchen with her.

"Love, it was obvious that Jude wasn't in the mood to have lasagna, why'd you pull me away?" Stef sits on the chair in the kitchen, waiting for her wife to answer her. Lena pulls out some tomatoes, preparing to make her family dinner.

"Stef, we can't push him. I know it's tempting, but you've already explained to him it's fine to express his opinion once, I don't think he needs to hear it twice in one day."

Stef understands Lena's point, but she's still dedicated to making Lena understand hers. "Yeah, but sometimes we have to push him. Callie got the point, which is surprising considering she's the most closed off."

"Stef, maybe Callie was lying. You said it yourself, she's more closed off, better at hiding her feelings," explains Lena as she washes the tomatoes with cool water in the sink, the water splashing off of the tomatoes lightly, throwing themselves into any direction.

"Callie isn't lying, I know when my own daughter is lying." Lena raises her eyebrows at Stef, causing Stef to glare. "Don't question me, Love."

"I'm not questioning you, I'm not. I'm just trying to tell you that it's been six months. They're still warming up to up to us, even if this is then end of the plate, we still have some things to improve. Just give it time."

"I just want them to feel comfortable," expresses Stef as she watches Lena's skilled hands slide across the counter to grasp onto hers.

"I know, me too. But maybe we have to give them time to make them feel that way," explains Lena, a smile spreading across her face.

"Gosh, I love you," says Stef squeezing onto Lena's hands passionately. Lena smiles at her wife. "I know you do. I love you, too."

Stef laughs lightly. "Now get cooking, Women!"

* * *

Jesus, Callie and Jude are all engrossed in a video game by the time they hear a phone ring. Although they were all completely oblivious to the sound considering how intense the game was getting, when Stef came into the room, they all stopped to stare at her. "Umm, Callie that was the Quinn's on the phone."

At the mention of the people who were practically Callie's other life, everyone in the room had a different look on their face and a different feeling in the pit of their stomach.

For Callie, it was a mix of fear and anxiety. After that conversation with Jesus, the whole picturing herself becoming a Quinn thing, and the awful sobbing session, the name of these people didn't make Callie quite happy. She clutched onto Jesus' wrist, almost a reflex. Considering they shared that moment earlier in the afternoon, Jesus was now one of the people she'd rather speak to when she had a problem. He was like a backup Stef, it was like they were the same person when it came to comforting people, which is why Callie couldn't help but lean towards him.

Jesus wasn't happy either, he definitely wasn't a fan of the Quinn's, and chances are the call was to invite Callie to a party on their cabin on Mount Everest or something. Basically, Jesus wasn't a fan of anything or anyone who planned on picking away at their family. Just because they weren't all biologically related, people thought it'd be much easier to take them apart. Jesus enjoyed proving those people wrong.

Jude was the most concerned. Although he met all of them, he still wasn't in love with them. They were stalling Callie, for Jude, it was like they're trying to lure her into their world of perfection. He was hopeful that his sister wouldn't fall for it, she was hard to get through, but the day he spent with her on the boat, she seemed to be enjoying herself. It made Jude feel concerned, and even though he told Callie, even though it hurt for him, that he could share her with another family, another family who aren't the Fosters, he still despised the idea.

Stef didn't like them. It was as simple as that. They still haven't signed the papers, and now they're inviting her to all of these places and areas, Stef knew what they were trying to do. Ever since Robert had called Callie his daughter the day she met him, it was impossible for her to get to like him. Yes, she was biologically his daughter, but that was the only way she could possibly be his. For any other reason, Callie belonged to Lena and herself along with, Jude, Jesus, Marianna and Brandon. They were all their children, and she wouldn't let one man who thought he could do whatever for Callie ruin it. The only reason she was still tolerating him was because of Callie and Sophia, and because Robert was the only one who had the power to sign the papers. The faith of their family was in his hands and she couldn't wait until he would finally sign the papers and the only people who could decide the faith of her family, was her family themselves.

"What is it?" Asks Callie gently, placing a hand on Jude's knee, noticing how tense he's gotten. "What does he want?" Asks Callie, a little more rudely than she expected, than any of them expected considering their shocked faces.

"He wants to invite you to go on vacation with them this summer, at their lake house. Summer starts soon and he wants to know if you'd like to go with him. For umm, for two weeks. What do you say, Sweets?" Asks Stef, hesitating a little at her words.

Callie doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to hurt Sophia, but she doesn't want to hurt Jude even more. But above all, she really doesn't want to go. The only way they could get her to go with them was the invite all of them.

"Only of you guys come, too." Jesus glances at Callie, and smiles at her stubbornness. She really does love them, even if she won't admit it much. Stef manages a week smile. "I think he only means you, Love."

When Stef speaks, Jude lets out a sigh, causing Callie to stare at him, but when he notices her staring he opens his mouth quickly, not wanting her to feel obliged to not go because of him. "No Callie, go. I want you to, if you want to!"

Jesus laughs at how quickly Jude could express his feelings when it comes to Callie. Yet again, he was the same with Marianna for the first year they were here.

Callie smiles at her brother, placing her hand over his, just like he had when Callie told him she thought she saw Liam. Callie looks away from Jude, but keeps her hand on top of his, and then looks towards Jesus and smiles at him. They had shared a moment today and she'll have to thank him for it afterwards. Callie then turns to Stef, her mother. Her _mother._ "Umm, can you tell him that it's a great offer, but I'd rather spend only a few days with them, and that's only if they invite you, all of you," Callie smiles at Stef, who smiles back at her. "I'd much rather spend my summer with my family. My real one."

Stef can feel her heart melt. Lena was right, time was the best thing to heal and to make progress. "My pleasure, Love."

Callie then looks at Jude and Jesus, both of them smiling. "Now where were we?"

**Don't forget to comment for who you'd like to see have a connection like Callie and Jesus did in this chapter! But of course, differently! **


	6. Chapter 6: Family Vacation Part 1

**Have you ever been in an earthquake? Hey guys! For the next chapter I'm going to write about the family experiencing an earthquake. I just have never been I one. I live in Canada, so basically we don't get much earthquakes here. What do you do when you're in one? Besides going under a desk or table. Where do you go in large groups, like the Fosters? Sorry for my lack of knowledge on earthquakes, I despised seventh and eighth grade science. Anyways, enjoy this chapter of the Fosters going on a small vacation! Lots of Stef/Callie, Jude/Callie, and Marianna/Jesus.**

_**Set in the summer! I know they're not currently on summer vacation, but I wanted to do a chapter based on this. So the latest episode was 2X08 so if you're reading this afterwards, and lots of events changed, it's only because I haven't watched the other episodes. **_

_**THIS WILL BE IN TWO PARTS. **_

"Did you pack your whole closet?" Asks Jesus, directly staring into Marianna's eyes. He was by the door way of Callie and Marianna's bedroom, mainly because he got the urge to bother his sisters, also because he wanted to know if he was forgetting to pack anything. "Because last family vacation I remember carrying your luggage to Mom's car, and I'm pretty sure my arm was dislocated by how heavy it was."

Marianna rolls her eyes dramatically as Callie giggles loudly at her brother's comment. "No, I'm not. And you're over exaggerating, your arm wasn't dislocated, Idiot."

"How would you know, you were too busy trying to find your way out from under the mountains of clothing you brought. And you better be bringing less clothes, we now have two more people to bring along, and we're only there for three days."

"Whatever, why are you here anyway?" Marianna asks Jesus, and before he can open his mouth, she cuts him off abruptly, throwing a pair of socks in his direction. "Exactly, now get out. Callie and I have matters to discus."

"Blah- blah- blah, is all I hear. Whatever, Jude and Brandon are cooler than both of you put together," he smirks, and heads back into his room, throwing Marianna her socks back into her room.

Marianna moans angrily, falling onto her bed, face first. "Why is he so annoying?" Although Marianna's voice was muffled by the blankets, Callie still managed a laugh. "He's your brother, that's kinda his job."

Marianna turns to face Callie, her hair all over her face. "Well then why is Jude not as annoying?" Callie smiles brightly. "Because he hasn't hit puberty yet," Callie states as she leaves the bedroom with her suitcase, heading downstairs. Marianna groans one last time before following her sister down the stairs, carrying her suitcase as well.

The Fosters were all heading to a cabin in the woods, or as Marianna would say, 'in the middle of nowhere'. They were going to stay for three days, just so they could relax and spend time together as a family, forgetting about all the stress they've had these past months.

"Alright, Babies, let's go, let's go!" Stef calls out to the boys, who were still upstairs. "Aren't we girls supposed to be longer?"

"Mom, you know were not stereotypical," laughs Callie as she heads out the door to place her suitcase in the trunk of the car. Stef chuckles at her daughters comment. "That I've noticed, Love."

Marianna comes out of the kitchen, placing an apple in her bag. "Did you bring some fruits for your siblings, Sweets?" Asks Stef with a smirk.

"Why would I do that?" Asks Marianna innocently, causing Stef to moan loudly. "You know why, now go grab more fruits! Be helpful."

"I'm always helpful," states Marianna as she leaves her suitcase on the stairs with a loud thud, causing Stef to remember the events of the previous year. "Oh, and Miss Thing, how much did you pack? Last year you almost made your brother disloca-"

"I didn't almost make him dislocate his shoulder! Why won't anybody listen?" Marianna yells out loudly, causing Stef to flinch. "Alright, Love, but how much clothing did you bring?"

Marianna comes into view, placing the last apple in her bag, glaring at her mother. "I only brought an amount for three days, alright?"

"Three days for her means a month for us," says Brandon as he heads downstairs with Jude behind him, both of them carrying luggage. "Keep that in mind." Jude nods fiercely, taking Brandon's advice seriously.

"Could you be a bigger ass?" Asks Marianna, her hands across her chest. "I know right!" Says Callie when she comes into view, sticking up for her sister.

"Hey now, be nice to one another, one day you might regret it!" Stef tells her children, placing an arm around Marianna. "I doubt it," says Marianna and Brandon rolls his eyes, trying to mimic his sister.

"Oh Brandon, I know I'm amazing and you want to be like me, but remember to always be yourself," says Marianna sarcastically, causing both Callie and Jude to burst out in giggling fits.

"Shut up," Brandon answered, bringing his suitcase into Lena's car, Stef following behind him, bringing her own luggage, still giggling at her children's interactions.

Marianna grabs her suitcase by the handle as well, heading to the car. "Hey, Mari?" Asks Jude politely. Although Marianna being annoyed by her other brothers, Jude was the only acceptation. "Yes, Judicorn?" She asks stopping in her tracks. "Brandon told me that last year, you almost made Jesus dislocate his arm, is it true?"

Callie burst out laughing, placing a hand over her mouth. Marianna wanted to explode, but instead she groaned loudly, and called out for Brandon. "Brandon! Stop telling Jude things that aren't true!" She stomped out of the house and headed out for the driveway, leaving Jude utterly confused. "Was it something I said?" Jude asked turning towards Callie.

Callie giggled and wrapped and arm around her brother. "No, no it wasn't you, trust me." Jude laughs and manages a small 'okay'. Suddenly Jesus comes down the stairs loudly, his suitcase tapping on the stairs in loud thumps. "What are we talking about?" He asks, hair in his eyes.

"Marianna," Says Jude as he disconnects himself from Callie's arm, heading outside. Jesus makes a face and groans, "Ugh, poor you, lets change subject. Rainbows and Judicorns!"

"Judicorns?" Asks Jude, smiling a little. "Yeah, those are like the better version of unicorns," beamed Jesus as he placed his hand on Jude's shoulder, motioning him to move forward. Just as both Jude and Jesus leave the room, Stef walks right, and smiles when she sees her daughter.

"Oh, Callie, I've been meaning to speak to you," Stef confessed placing an arm around Callie. "Oh, okay, what is it?" Asks Callie innocently, yet she has an idea about this might be about.

"I know you were hesitant to go on this vacation, but I promise it'll be fun alright? Nothing to worry about, if anything this trip is to forget about everything that's been bothering us for the past months."

Callie nods lightly and smiles. "Yeah I know, I just feel bad for telling the Quinn's I didn't want to go on a trip with them," Callie declared, looking into Stef's eyes, causing Stef to let out a small sigh.

"I know, Love. I know you want to make Sophia happy, but you have an opinion, too. I'm glad you chose to come with us, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm happy, too." Stef smiles brightly and presses a kiss to Callie's temple. "Love you, Baby." Callie smiles, grabs her suitcase and heads out the door, nothing else being said. Stef sighs again, but remembers Lena's words. 'Give them time to adjust, they still need some.'

Stef looks around the house one last time, checking if they had forgotten anything. She then heads out of the house, locking the door behind her and taking one last sigh, preparing herself for the long awaited trip into 'the middle of nowhere.'

* * *

"Jesus, get your elbow to stop attacking my ribcage!" Shrieks Marianna loudly. Every hour, the family decided to switch seats for the five hour drive.

During the first hour, everything was fine. Lena was driving, Stef in the passenger's seat, reading a book quietly. In the back of Stef, there was Jesus, who was listening to music. Next to Jesus was Jude, who sat plain in the middle, playing on his PSP. Next to Jude was Brandon, who was busy writing a song for the band. In the back of Brandon, was Callie, she and Marianna, who was in back of Jesus, were talking about basically anything that would keep them entertained.

The next hour, Stef was driving, as Lena was looking through her catalogues. Jude was where Callie had been sitting, and Callie was sitting where Marianna had been sitting. Callie decided to start some reading as well, the book 'Divergent' to be exact, Jude was still on his PSP. Marianna was now sitting where Jesus was, looking through her magazine with earphones on. Brandon got stuck in the middle, feeling claustrophobic in the middle of Jesus and Marianna, still writing his song as Jesus jammed out.

The third hour was when things got worse. After going for a bathroom stop most of the kids were arguing about where they should sit. Brandon insisted on sitting in the back, needing his space, Jesus just as desperate. But Marianna disagreed with her brothers, wanting to sit anywhere where she wouldn't be stuck brushing arms with anyone. Callie and Jude were feeling uncomfortable when it came to arguments like these, although they had their opinion, they were used to shutting their mouths, so they would never get in trouble; or less trouble. As usual, Stef and Lena decided for them, leaving Marianna unhappy, but not as unhappy considering out of all the family, she'd be brushing arms with Callie, one of the only people she didn't mind today.

Jesus and Brandon sat in the back, both of them satisfied, continuing what they were doing before. Lena was driving, Stef reading in the passenger's seat once more. Marianna was in back of Lena's seat, next to her was Callie, who was reading, and next to Callie was Jude, who had fallen asleep, his head on her shoulder.

The fourth hour was what the kids were currently dealing with. Marianna got stuck in the middle of both Brandon and Jesus, because of an argument that had occurred the previous hour. It started off about how Brandon wouldn't lend her his earphones because hers broke, and it ended up with her bashing Jesus about how he always ended up dating her friends. They were all three so loud they had managed to wake up Jude, who could sleep through _everything._ "Jesus, seriously, stop stabbing your elbow into my ribcage!"

"Stop stabbing your ribcage into my elbow!" Exclaims Jesus shoving his sister into Brandon, who sighed heavily. "I've had enough of you guys!" Stef and Lena share a shocked glance before Stef turns her head to face her son.

"We're going to be spending like, three days together, and you're already arguing!" Callie and Jude both have their attention on their other siblings, both of them staring at Brandon intently. "It's been four hours, can we please have an actual relaxing vacation, or is it impossible?"

Jesus and Marianna share a glance, both of them looking slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry," says Marianna, barely audible by how low she whispered. Jesus smirks "Yeah, you better be. Now apologize for dislocating y shoulder last year."

"Jesus!" Stef scolds him. "Apologize." Jesus looks at Marianna, her head tilted sideways and her hand cupping her ear, as if she couldn't hear him. "I'm Sorry," Jesus sighs deeply, shuddering after he had spoken.

"Alright, that's what I like," Says Lena smiling, reaching out to hold Stef's hand, the other hand on the wheel.

"So we have a good hour left. Jude, how about you finish that nap, Love, you woke up early, and when we arrive we'll be immediately heading out to do things," Lena says kindly, knowing how annoyed he looked when he got woken by his bickering older siblings. Jude nods and drops his head by the window, closing his eyes immediately.

"As for the rest of you, do whatever keeps you entertained, and whatever will keep you guys from arguing," Lena demands, saying that last part as she looks at Jesus and Marianna through the mirror in the car.

The rest of the siblings chorus some 'Okays' and 'alright' before they continue occupying themselves, Marianna telling Jesus off for blaming her that she dislocated his shoulder again. Stef turns towards Lena, smiling brightly at her gorgeous wife. "You know how to put them together, don't you Love?"

"Always have, always do, always will," Lena smirks, squeezing tightly onto Stef's hand. "Let's just hope we can all come home alive by the time this vacation is over with."

* * *

"Welcome to the middle of nowhere, Callie and Jude!" exclaims Marianna sarcastically as she takes her luggage out of the car, dropping it loudly onto the hard, crusty mud. Callie and Jude look around at their surroundings, "Well, it, umm, it looks cozy," says Callie hesitantly.

"Yeah, you don't have to pretend. We all know this place is a dump," states Brandon flatly, grabbing Callie and Jude's suitcases in the progress, handing it to both of them.

"Well, B, I hope you know that this dump, as you call it, was one of the places you've bonded the most over the years," exclaims Stef as she hands Lena her luggage, grabbing onto her own as well. "Yeah, 'cause there's no reception here, and Moms confiscate our electronics."

Lena nods heavily, closing the trunk of the car. "Yup, but only for your own good. Now hand them in, Babies." Lena opens her purse, indicating for all five children to put their electronics away.

Unsurprisingly, Jude placed his PSP in the bag first, not wanting to disobey. Callie followed by placing her phone and earphones into Lena's purse carefully. Brandon was next as he placed all of his electronics into Lena's purse, hesitant to let go. Next were Jesus and Marianna, both of them reluctantly placed their belongings into the bag, not wanting to let go. "Today, Loves," Stef insisted kindly, already bringing the three other kids into the cabin, not far by.

After both of them let go of their electronics, they moaned deeply, both of them over reacting. "Alright, let's go, Babes." Lena took her luggage and rolled it onto the muddy road, the twin's following behind tiredly.

As Stef opens the door to reveal a beautiful house. It's huge, there's space everywhere. The ceiling was incredibly high, Callie wasn't sure if she took a ladder she could touch it. The living room was open to the kitchen, as was the dining room, there were a tall flight of stairs to lead them to their rooms where they'd sleep. "Did you guys like, rent this?" Asks Jude as he places his bag near the doorway, reluctant to move forwards considering everything seemed too precious or expensive. Stef managed a small laugh. "You can come in, Baby, this is your place too now. And no, this is an old family home. It was my fathers, he gave it to me, for family days in the summer."

Jude nodded lightly, and stared at Callie who seemed shocked at the size of this house. Callie knew that one of the only ways to get Jude to get used to a new place, even if it was the people he loved; his family, was if she moved first, that way it was safe. Although they would no longer be needing to have this safety code any longer, Jude still felt a little hesitant, and something told him that no matter how long they would be with this family, everything would be just more comfortable if Callie moved first, identifying that it was safe to move forward.

Callie loved the Fosters deeply, but new places were still something she despised. Just because she was used to new places, new houses, it didn't mean she hated it any less. Callie was a little reluctant herself when it came to this cabin in the woods, something told her that Jude might be sticking a little bit more to her when it would be dark outside. But because Jude was Jude, and she would do anything for him to be comfortable, she made the first step, dragging her luggage where Brandon's lied, near the dark leather couch. After Callie made her steps, Jude followed, placing himself right next to her.

Stef could feel that even though they were with their family, that she and Lena would keep them safe, they would still feel a less comforting feeling then they usually have when they're at home. Stef suddenly decided to dedicate herself to make both of these children feel safe, feel loved, and feel at home.

Marianna and Jesus burst into the room abruptly, placing their luggage on the floor. "Jesus and I are _not _sharing a bed this year," insists Marianna as she drags her suitcase next to Callie's and Jude's. "He hogs all of the blankets!"

"Hey, you're not so much fun to share a bed with either. Your legs and arms were sprawled out so much I thought they weren't connected to your body," confesses Jesus as he jumps onto the leather couch, Brandon sitting right next to him.

"Too bad for you guys, this year we all have to share beds, so let's make some arrangements," announces Lena as she placed her luggage by the couch as well. "Who sleeps with who?"

The room remains silent, Stef can feel the tension that Jude and Callie are carrying. "Wait, what about Brandon does he have to sleep with someone, too?" Asks Jesus as he stares at his mother's. Stef speaks, her voice sounding slightly guilty. "No, this year Brandon gets the couch, after last year of trying for Brandon to sleep with Mama and me, we agree that Brandon can take the couch."

"What! That is so unfair, how come I can't sleep alone and Jesus and Brandon share the bed?" Marianna argued, her voice echoing in the large house. "Because Brandon is the oldest, and last year, of all of us, he had the worst sleep of all. Next year it can be you Marianna, alright?" Lena asked her daughter gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Marianna was going to argue even more, but she noticed how uncomfortable Callie and Jude seemed, Jude standing close to Callie, almost like he had the first day they arrived at the Fosters' home together.

"Fine," Marianna murmured lightly, her head hanging down. "Alright, I'll sleep with Callie then, and Jesus can sleep with Jude." Jesus seems to agree with Marianna's idea, preferring to share a bed with innocent Jude than the overly dramatic Marianna.

On the other hand, Jude and Callie seem reluctant, Jude especially. Of all people he'd wanna be with when it came to dark, quiet places like these, in the middle of nowhere, Jude would want to be with Callie or his Moms. He loved Jesus, but he was certain that he wouldn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with him.

Callie was hesitant as well, she knew how Jude was when it came to scary dark places like these, and she knew that he would end up not being able to sleep. But Callie didn't want to get Jesus or Marianna angry, as did Jude.

But Stef, always being one to notice things, let her opinion out. "Mari, I think you should sleep with Jesus in one room, and Callie and Jude in the other." At first Jesus wanted to argue, explaining that sleeping with Marianna was like sleeping with ten other people, but he understood how Callie and Jude needed this, as did Marianna.

"Alright. But Jesus, just to let you know I'll be taking my own blankets." Marianna stood up and headed to place her suitcase in her room that she'd be sharing with her twin brother. "Fine, but I'm putting pillows in between both of us so you can't sleep like a starfish," Jesus pointed out as he followed his sister up the stairs, carrying his luggage.

"Brandon, Love, how about you place some of your clothing into the drawers in Mama and I's room, yes?" Asked Stef, wanting to speak to Callie and Jude in private with Lena, who also noticed the tension.

"Sure, Moms." With Brandon heading upstairs reluctantly, casting a few glances down at his mother's and siblings before he dispersed into Stef and Lena's room. After Stef and Lena see that Brandon has gone into their bedroom, both Stef and Lena lead Jude and Callie to take a seat on the couch. Callie and Jude sit on the leather couch, Lena and Stef on the loveseat across from them. When noticing the two siblings are settled don comfortably, Stef speaks.

"Alright, I know you guys are going to feel uncomfortable here, but I want to let you know that this place is safe, I promise. You're with us, nothing bad will happen." At first, Callie and Jude shared a hard look, both of them sharing an unspoken communication. Callie then turned her head and smiled, nodding. "We know, it's all good."

"Okay, I'm glad," starts Lena, reaching out to grasp Callie and Jude's hands, Jude takes her hand without any hesitation, but Callie takes more time. Stef sees something in Callie's eyes, something she didn't enjoy, some sense of fear, something Jude only understood. Stef knew that she had to get to the bottom of this, wanting to know the story, why Callie and Jude were fearful of this large house in the forest. Of course, it was natural to get creeped out during the night, but Stef could sense something much larger.

"Go put your things away, Babies, and put on your bathing suits on, we have a surprise. Oh and your room is the one at the end of the hallway, turn left," Stef explains gently, standing up along with Callie and Jude. "Okay," Says Callie as she grabs her suitcase and motions Jude forward, both of them heading to their room.

After Stef is certain her children are upstairs, she turns to Lena, sitting next to her on the loveseat. "Something's wrong with Callie and Jude, I can sense it." Lena sighs, grabbing hold of Stef's hand. "Maybe they're just stressed. This is their first time away with us, and here of all places, it's normal to get the creeps."

"I know, I know," Stef sighed, squeezing Lena's hand tightly. "I just can feel something bigger than that, like there's a reason they don't like this place." Lena sighs once more, leaning her head onto her wife's shoulder. "Well whatever it is, I'm sure it'll come out sooner or later."

"How can you be so sure, this is Jude and Callie we're talking about, they're used to blocking things out, it's second nature for them, Lena," Stef expresses, looking deeply into her wife's eyes.

"I know, Babe. But if they really are scared, then they'll show it, it'll be evident in their eyes, and then we can get them to explain. They still need time, Stef."

"Of course, but they're my babies, Lena, I hate seeing them like this," Stef expresses grasping tightly onto Lena's hand even tighter.

"Me too, Love, me too. But for them to get comfortable, we need to let them speak things out themselves, give them space," Lena explains kissing Stef's cheek.

Stef smiles slightly. "You're amazing, you know. C'mon let's put our swimsuits on, we need to get this family vacation starting!"

* * *

"Should we tell them?" The small voice belonged to Jude. Callie and Jude were in their room, placing their things away. Jude had finished moments ago and now he sat, cross legged, on the bed. Callie still placed some clothing in the drawers.

"Jude," Callie warned lightly. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Jude asked innocently, his hands clasped together, his eyes staring deeply into his sisters.

"Because, I don't want them to worry about us, we might ruin the fun for everyone else, they'll feel bad. Worried," Callie explained slowly, placing her last pair of shorts into the last drawer. She turned around slowly to find her brother with his head down, staring at his lap, fiddling with the blanket. Callie sighed deeply, she doesn't want Jude to feel unsafe or unhappy, but she doesn't want to ruin their family vacation either.

"Buddy," Callie sighed, placing herself next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders lightly. "I promise, we can tell them when we get back home, that way we won't be ruining the vacation, 'cause it'll be over."

"But you said we wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore, remember." Callie sighed, remembering the day of Jude's birthday. "Yeah, but we're not exactly keeping it a secret, we're going to tell them in three days."

"It's a secret until you tell them, Callie," Jude explained, looking deeply into his sister's eyes. "He hurt you, in a place just like this one, why won't you just tell Stef and Lena, maybe it'll help."

"No, Jude!" Callie said a little too harshly. She was hoping Jude wouldn't have taken it badly, but he untied himself from her arm, grabbed his bathing suit and walked into the bathroom, ready to get changed. Callie let out a moan, leaning back into her bed, burying her face into the pillow.

"Callie, are you alright?" This voice was much too deep to belong to Jude, but she knew who it was. "Yeah, Brandon, I'm fine." Callie turns around and gets out of the king sized bed, heading to grab her bikini.

"Umm, alright. Just wanted to let you know to grab some towels, Moms told me to tell you," he stated, coming into the room. "Alright, thanks."

"I was, umm, walking passed your room when I heard you yell at Jude, are you sure everything is fine. You can tell me, you know," Brandon tries to coax Callie into telling her, but her expression stays plain.

"Yeah, everything is cool. Can you leave, I have to put my bathing suit on." Callie pushes Brandon out the door, shutting it behind him once he's out. "Oh, okay, then," Brandon mutters under his breath, walking downstairs. Callie knocks on the bathroom door gently, where Jude is currently. "Jude don't get out, yet. I'm putting my bathing suit on, okay?"

When Callie doesn't receive a reply, she closes her eyes and leans against the door, letting out a breath. "Jude, c'mon. Answer me," she begs, knocking on the door once more.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever!" Jude exclaims harshly. "Just tell me when you're done." Callie sighs and lets out another 'alright' and gets changed quickly, placing her current clothing in a bag underneath the bed. Callie gently wraps a towel round herself, knocking on the bathroom door, motioning Jude that he can get out. After a few seconds the door bursts open, and Jude pushes passed Callie, walking straight out of the door, heading downstairs, towel in hand.

Callie doesn't even bother reacting, she just puts her flip flops on and heads downstairs, behind her brother, running into Marianna along the way. "Oh, hey. I wonder what Moms are going to make us do in the lake today," Marianna wonders, giggling lightly.

"Lake?" Asks Callie, a chill running through her spine quickly. Marianna notices Callie's sudden stiffness, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Callie, are you okay?" Callie suddenly escapes from her dreadful memory, and looks at Marianna, forcing the life back into her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Callie heads down the stairs quickly, Marianna reluctantly follows behind her, curious about why Callie suddenly stiffened and the mention of a lake. It's not like Callie's never been in water before, she went on that boat with the Quinn's, so it couldn't be about drowning, right? Who knows, Callie was impossible to figure out, the only way to figure her out was for her to tell you herself, which was extremely rare considering how closed off Callie can be.

Once they arrive downstairs, everyone is already there, all dressed in their bathing suits. Jude and Jesus are nudging each other playfully, Brandon putting some sunscreen on and Lena and Stef checking if they had brought everything in their bags. "Ah, there are the girls. I guess we can head out now, yes?" Asks Stef wrapping an arm around Callie once she gets downstairs. Everyone nods and they all head out by the back, walking through the forest.

Lena and Stef have their hands clasped together tightly, leading the way through the woods. Brandon is behind his Moms along with Jude, Brandon telling the younger boy about all the other times he's been here. Jesus, Marianna and Callie are behind them, Marianna and Jesus bothering each other.

"Jesus, I swear on my head that if you throw me into the lake like you did last year, I'm going get a water gun and spray it into one of your ears so hard, that it'll come out of the other one," Marianna warns, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you do that, this year I'm gonna throw you into the lake and make you _drown_," Jesus jokes, pushing his sister forward, causing her to shriek. When Jesus mentions drowning, Callie's face goes white. This time she can't stop the memories running through her brain like they were running a marathon. Jude overhears Jesus' joke and turns around to see his sister with absolutely no expression, although she's still moving, her face is blank and no one else seemed to notice.

Jude then turns away, not wanting to feel bad for her, maybe this way she would tell Stef and Lena. But then the memories go through Jude's head and he looks back at his sister again, who he can tell is forcing the memories to go back in the furthest place of her mind. Just when Jude was going to go walk with Callie, Stef and Lena turn right, revealing a gorgeous, huge lake, completely empty, only them.

"Welcome to Foster lake," Stef marveled, turning around to put an arm around both Jude and Callie, who have regained the life in their eyes and bodies. "It's amazing!" Jude exclaims, completely amazed. Stef laughs, leaning in to kiss his temple, then she turns to Callie who is wearing a fake smile, which Stef can see right through, despite her other family members. "It's awesome," Callie smiles, turning to Stef.

"Glad you guys like it. Now get in, have fun!" Stef chuckled nudging Jude towards the water, but keeping a tight hold on Callie. Marianna, Jesus and Brandon are already pushing each other into the water, Lena sitting close by on a plastic chair she had brought. Jude, on the other hand, was reluctant to get it. He wasn't a fan of swimming, drowning was one of his biggest fears. Although Callie and Jude are in a current argument, Callie did was she always did to make him feel safe; she went in the water first, taking both him and Stef by surprise.

Once Marianna noticed Callie going in the waist deep area, she swam straight for her sister. "Get in, don't worry, there aren't any sharks." Callie manages a giggle although the fear going through her mind. "Is that to assure me, or you?"

Brandon and Jesus burst out laughing, Jesus going next to Callie, grasping onto her wrist, causing Callie to let out a shriek. "Whoa, Callie don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." Callie nods and then let's Jesus guide her further into the water.

"Yeah, he's only going to hurt Marianna," explains Brandon sarcastically as he picks his sister up by the waist, throwing her into the deeper part of the water, Callie letting out another shriek. "Callie, chill, Marianna is used to this," explains Jesus placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, alright."

Marianna suddenly gets out of the water, laughing hysterically. "Brandon! What the hell!" Brandon and Jesus are laughing madly, and suddenly Jude is right next to them. "There he is!" Exclaims Brandon shoving Jude lightly, causing him to laugh.

"Want me to throw you like I did to Marianna?" Asks Brandon, ready to grab his little brother by the waist, but Jude backs away. "No, no it's alright, maybe later." Brandon nods in understanding and looks at Callie, he starts smirking.

"Hey, Callie," Brandon calls out, ready to grab her by the waist, but when Callie notices she jerks away, almost getting her foot stuck in a rock under the water. "No, Brandon, no. I'm serious!" Callie yells out, causing everyone to stare at her, Jude the only one who can comprehend why she's behaving this way. "Callie, don't worry, it's just Brandon." Callie ignores her brother completely and turns to get out of them water, no one stopping her on the way.

Once she's finally out of the lake, Callie leaves, heading for the forest. Stef suddenly jumps out of her beach chair and runs to catch up to her, calling out her name. Stef finally catches up to her daughter, grasping onto her arm. "Baby, Callie, please, can you explain to me why you're reacting this way?"

Callie faces Stef, unshed tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. "There isn't a reason, alright?"

"Callie, Love. Don't lie to me, please. I just want to help you, Honey," Stef explains, pulling Callie into a hug, which Callie pulls away from. "I'm not lying, why won't you understand!"

"Callie, I know when my own child is lying. And don't you dare say that you're not my child, because you are!" Stef expresses, putting both hands on the girls shoulders. "Baby, let us help you. Tell me what's wrong, why are you scared. Did anyone do anything to hurt you?"

At that moment, Callie considered telling Stef everything, she already ruined their vacation hasn't she? So Callie decided to tell her half of what was on her mind. "I'll just ruin the vacation, I already did!"

"Oh, Sweetheart, you could never do such thing, understood? And you didn't ruin the vacation, you could never do that, none of you could. The only person you'd be ruining the vacation for is yourself by keeping your feelings bottled up. Please, Callie, tell me," Stef tried hard to coax Callie into telling her truth, but Callie still wouldn't spill. Stef, although she isn't one to give up easily, decided to listen to Lena's words.

"Alright, but tell me when you're ready, Callie, whether it's today or next year." Stef let go of Callie's arms, and they stared at one another for minutes before Callie tuned around, heading back for the cabin with the extra key Stef and Lena had given her.

Stef sighed and watched her daughter disperse into the woods, following the trail that would lead her back to the cabin.

* * *

After the awkward dinner they all had, everyone, but Callie that is, roasted marshmallows by the fire, every one of them feeling a little guilt, Brandon especially. Lena had tried to make Callie join them, but she wouldn't budge, she just sat there, blow drying her hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Callie would react that way," Brandon apologized to the family, who were all extremely quiet before Brandon spoke. "Brandon, Love, don't blame yourself for this. None of you should, Callie is just having a tough time adjusting," Stef announced.

"Why, did something happen in an old foster home?" Marianna asked, looking directly at Jude, who ducked his head down and shrugged. "Hey Miss Thing, we shouldn't be asking Jude any questions, it's Callie who should be telling us when she's ready," Explained Lena, wrapping an arm around her daughter, who leaned into it.

After sharing marshmallows by the fire, everyone, but Callie, sat on the couch and spoke about anything, school, friends, and summer. They just tried their hardest to avoid thinking of Callie. But when it was 11 o'clock everyone decided to head for bed, Jude the most exhausted, even though he had taken a nap earlier.

As Jude brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas, Stef and Lena came in to wish Callie, who had already put on her pajamas, a goodnight. When they came in the room to find Callie under the covers, lying flat on her back, her eyes bloodshot, they both shared a shocked expression, but tried not to make a big deal about it.

Lena kissed Callie's forehead first. "Goodnight, Baby. Tell us when you're ready, we really wanna see you tomorrow. I love you." Although Callie had no answer Lena smiled and walked out of the room, and headed into the washroom to find Jude brushing his teeth, she kissed him goodnight as well. "G'night, Jude, I love you." Jude smiled at his mom after he rinsed his mouth. "I love you, too." Hearing her brother saying those words so effortlessly, Callie wasn't sure whether she was happy or jealous, maybe both.

Stef sat on the bed by Callie. "Take your time, Callie, we love you, and we're going to wait for as much time as you need," Stef whispered soothingly as she ran her fingers through the girls hair. "Good night, Callie. I love you, and we won't give up on you, I promise."

Callie doesn't say anything as she watches Stef walk away and share a warm embrace with her brother. "'Night, Sweets, come to us if anything happens with you or Callie," Jude nods fiercely. "Of course, Mom." Stef smiled brightly.

"I love you," Stef sighed, hugging Jude tightly. "I love you, too."

After Stef closed the door behind them, Jude climbed into bed next to Callie closing the light. The both of them just laid there on their backs, not saying anything. Every now and then, Jude would turn his head, to see if Callie's eyes we're still open, despite the dark, he could still see a little, but whenever he would they were closed.

After a few minutes, Jude turned his head to find Callie staring intently at the wall. So Jude decided to speak to her, he needed her to talk to him. "Callie," he whispered, his head turning towards her. "I'm scared. I don't want you to black out."

After Jude explaining that he was scared, Callie couldn't help but turn her head to find her brother staring at her deeply, so she spoke. "I'm scared, too." After Callie spoke, Jude scooted closer to Callie leaning his head on her chest, her arms wrapped around him.

"I hate these memories, Jude," Callie admits, hugging him closer to her, causing him to bury his head further into her neck. "Me too," he expresses, his voice muffled by her neck. "You should tell Stef and Lena tomorrow, Callie."

Instead of arguing, Callie listened to her brother, nodding against his head. "Maybe I will, Jude, I think I will. I'm not sure yet."

"They're going to help you, I know they will." Callie smiles weakly, nodding once more. "I know that, too, Jude. Let's go to sleep. Goodnight, Buddy."

Jude snuggles closer to Callie. "Goodnight," he says half asleep. Tomorrow Callie will have to face her past, for the sake for herself, and her family. She will, no matter how much the back of her mind is telling her not to.

**NEXT CHAPTER, YOU'LL LEARN MORE ABOUT CALLIE'S PAST! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if it's long guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Family Vacation Part 2

**HIIIII guys! How are you? So it's late, I'm hungry, and I decided to write my chapter. I don't really like this one much, but whatever, the next ones will be better, I can assure you. Anyways, if you like this chapter, thank you! Next chapter I'm going to focus on two or three main characters who you'd like to see a connection with, so review on that! **

**Who is gonna watch the TCAs (Teen Choice Awards) 'cause my friend and I are going to stuff ourselves while watching it! The Fosters is nominated and I'm really happy, I hope we beat pretty little liars! That's gonna be a tough one! **

**Just wanted to thank anyone who reviewed, favourite, followed, and read. I really appreciate it, and thanks to those who have explained their earthquake experiences, I will take that in note! THANK YOU!**

**ENJOY GUYS!**

_**ALSO, THE ITALICS ARE MEMORIES**_

_**THIS FOLLOWS MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THERE WILL BE NO PART 3. **_

_The moon shined brightly above the Olmstead's lake house, everything was quiet, peaceful, and simply beautiful. Callie was getting quite confident of her 14, almost 15 year old body. She developed lovely curves, in all the right places, and had a tiny waist, as well as long, toned legs. She was proud to say that she could indeed wear a bikini, and it would fit her immensely well. Although her confidence, Callie always wrapped a towel around herself before she would head out to the lake with the rest of the Olmstead's. After today's events of going to the lake, Callie got into her pajamas and got ready for a goodnights sleep._

_The Olmstead's were by far Callie and Jude's greatest, kindest family. They were helpful, patient, loving and above all, they wouldn't lay a hand on either of them unless it would be to give them a high five or a hug. This was the first time Callie had ever let her walls go down since her mother had died, and even Jude was much happier here, and just because of that, Callie was happy as well. But besides their kind ways and loving manners, they could sometimes have a chip on their shoulder. If Callie would accidentally do something wrong, Mr. Olmstead's face would seem to show a hint of anger, just barely recognisable, but Callie could see it due to practise from older foster homes. Then he'd just shrug it off and smile, explaining how mistakes can happen to anyone, and everyone. _

_Today, Jude and Callie were at the lake house with the Olmstead's and their family. Stephan Olmstead, Callie and Jude's foster father, had rented the lake house with his brother, Marcus Olmstead. Although the Olmstead's Callie and Jude lived with were kind and caring, the other half of the Olmstead clan, were not as much. They were simply what you would call snobs._

_Marcus and his wife, Andrea, were always complaining, whether it would be about Jude and Callie, about the lake house, about the forest, the outdoors. Basically if they'd find an opportunity to nag, they'd take it within a heartbeat. "They're a waste of food and money," Marcus would explain in a snobby tone, but Stephan always had a defensive answer. "We get paid to keep them, Marcus. They're not a waste of anything." _

"_Ah, so I see. That's why you keep them," Andrea would laugh rudely, staring directly into Callie and Jude's direction, not minding whether they heard or not. "Aunt Andrea, quit it out, Callie and Jude are great kids." Liam Olmstead would always, always protect Jude and Callie. And Callie cared for him because of it. He was handsome, muscular, a good person, with a big heart. He'd always take care of them, he was the best person in that entire house. Even Stephan's wife, Dianne, couldn't be a kinder person than Liam, it was impossible. _

_Despite the fact that Marcus and Andrea were awful, they were still tolerable. Callie and Jude would just do what they always did when they had abusive, disrespectful foster parents; they'd ignore it, not push their limit, they wouldn't fight back. The only time Callie would ever fight back was when it came to someone hurting Jude. Just the thought of someone hurting her little brother made Callie want to hurt them herself._

_The only thing worse than Marcus and Andrea, were their kids. 17 year old Amanda was the most dreadful, bitchy person in the entire world. She would always have something to say, whether it was a good thing, or bad thing. She wore bright red lip-gloss, she always wore her blonde hair curled, and had a high pitched voice which made Callie want to punch her right in the mouth. Her long, pointy nails were painted a hot pink and she'd always wear a short sundress, it seemed as if she owned every colour. "Oh Callie, what a shame you don't wear dresses. Well, it's not all a bad thing, they wouldn't fit you well, anyway," She'd smirk as she popped her grape flavoured bubble gum. And the thing that annoyed Callie the most about Amanda, was how easily she could manipulate people, anyone besides Callie that is. Even Liam would kiss her feet if she'd ask him to. _

_Amanda's brother, Liam's other cousin, Sebastian, was the person Callie despised the most. At least Amanda could pretend to be a good person at times, but Sebastian was plain honest about being an asshole. Callie knew that he was a 16 year old pervert, it was written on his face. Whenever Callie would bend down, Sebastian wasn't even discreet, he just plain stared at her behind. The thing she hated the most about him, was how even if Jude was right next to him, he'd do it anyway, which made Callie disgusted, and embarrassed. Meeting Sebastian made Callie feel a little bit more disrespect towards the Olmstead's, considering they all seemed oblivious to the fact that Sebastian would stare at her every chance he got. _

"_Callie, hey," Liam knocked on her door lightly, but he opened it without any warning. "It's me."_

"_Liam what the hell are you doing here?" Callie asked Liam, giggling a little just at the sight of him. She hoped Liam wouldn't see how big of a crush she had on him. Liam moved forward towards Callie, he placed a strand of hair that fell from Callie's pony tail behind her ear. _

_To Callie, Liam's touch was like a soft spark, something golden. "We're going out tonight," Liam whispered, his fingers still tugging onto the strand of hair. "I wanted you to come, too."_

_At first Callie was confused. Who is '_we'_, was the current question going through_ _Callie's mind. When she saw the pair of blondes in the background waiting impatiently for Liam, she immediately knew that it was Sebastian and Amanda._

"_No way," Callie barked, somehow still in a whisper, moving away from Liam abruptly. "They hate me, they'll try to kill me or something. And Sebastian will probably rape me before that happens!"_

_Liam laughs, but it wasn't the laugh Callie was used to seeing in him. It was a 'don't you worry' type of laugh; a laugh which Liam made Callie feel crazy, as if it were impossible he could do such thing. "Callie, Sebastian's an ass. He's like that with every girl, I promise." _

_Even though it was Liam, Liam the boy she had a crush on, Liam who treated her better than any other person, Callie was still reluctant. She didn't want to leave Jude alone with the Olmstead's. She would never leave him alone with anyone, even if she trusted Dianne and Stephan, Andrea and Marcus were still in the house to torment him. And at 10, almost 11 years old, Jude was more fragile than ever. Whenever anyone would say anything hurtful, even if it was a joke, he'd always feel hurt. And whenever Jude felt hurt, Callie was the only one he would let comfort him. It was fine with Callie considering she didn't want anyone else comforting him anyway, even if was the Olmstead's, Jude was still Callie's responsibility; he would always be._

"_Oh, c'mon Callie," Liam cooed, noticing Callie's hesitation. "It'll be so much fun, we could jump into the lake in our underwear! And I swear I'll punch Sebastian right in the throat if he dares to touch you."_

_Callie still remained silent. She hated Amanda and Sebastian, not one thing she could do with them involved could possibly be fun. But if Liam was mentioned, it could go differently. Liam said it himself, he said he'd hurt Sebastian if he dared touch her. And Liam would never lie to her, he couldn't. _

"_Callie, please, come," Liam purred, his hands making their way to her waist, going under her shirt slowly, causing Callie to let out a surprised moan at how warm his fingers were. His hands traced her back as he pressed his lips on her neck, not moving them, but just letting them stay there. His warm breath made Callie feel a happy sensation, which lead to her leaning into him, but he then moved away, his eyes warm as he stared into hers. _

"_Okay," she agreed, feeling a little light headed. "Just give me a minute, I'll tuck Jude in and we can go, I have to get dressed anyway."_

_Liam smiles brightly, looking deeply into Callie's eyes, he then moved forwards to plant a small kiss on her forehead, causing Callie to blush massively. "I promise you won't regret it."_

"Callie, Callie?" Jude's voice was filled with absolute fear, causing Callie to wake up from her nightmare, or her memory, she wasn't sure what to call it. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You were having a nightmare, you were squirming around, speaking," Jude admitted, his voice was engulfed with fear and exhaustion. Callie let out a sigh, dropping down onto her back, Jude still sitting up.

"It's fine, go back to sleep, Jude," Callie assured him gently, placing a hand onto his. "Callie, you kept repeating Sebastian's name."

Callie's eyes burst open at the mention of one of the most hated people in Callie's life. The memory of what he did to her was fresh in her mind, swimming around in every area, never leaving. Like a rock stuck at the bottom of the ocean, never to be lifted out because of the heaviness.

"What did he do to you exactly, Callie? Why wouldn't you ever tell me," Jude croaked, looking down at his sister, those brown eyes staring at her widely. Callie didn't speak, instead she just turned around, pretending as if she never heard him, something she rarely does, but Jude knows that whenever Callie wouldn't speak to him, it was because she didn't want to hurt him, or that she needed space.

"Callie," Jude insisted, as if he forgot about how this was Callie's only escape from the world, escape from the questions. But Jude wanted Callie to face her past, for her own sake. "I wanna know. I'm not a baby anymore."

Callie sighed deeply, closing her eyes, placing the blankets over her shoulders, ignoring him once again, hoping he'd get the message. But Jude got his persistence from his sister, and it was something Callie wasn't sure to be proud of or to be scared of. The last thing she wanted was for Jude to be as messed up as she was, but for Jude, it's as if she was forgetting that Jude had to be there to witness his sister get hurt, to see her in pain, and it was something he never wanted to go through again. "Callie, tell me. Or I'm…I'm going to tell Stef and Lena about Sebastian myself, or at least, what I know about the story."

Jude hated using Stef and Lena to get to his sister, but he knew that if Callie would keep too much bottled inside of her, she'd end up doing something stupid, and Jude didn't want that. But the second Callie turned around, Jude regretted saying anything at all. The look Callie had on her face was a mix of vexation and unhappiness, and Jude just sat there staring at his sister's face. Eventually, he lied back down, his back facing Callie, not wanting to mention Sebastian again.

When Callie noticed she had gotten Jude upset, she felt another emotion overcome her body; guilt. Tonight wasn't a good night, was it? Callie let out a loud sigh and scooted closer to her brother, drawing shapes on his back.

"Jude, you'll get scared," Callie explained soothingly, moving her hand up to stroke his hair softly. "No I won't. I've seen too much already," Jude insisted, his back still facing his sister, not moving away from her touch, but not leaning into it either.

Callie sighed, knowing Jude was telling the truth. Although Callie had endured the pain, Jude had witnessed it, and it broke her heart that she couldn't keep his innocence at bay. "Jude, we went to a lake. Sebastian liked hurting people. Liam and Amanda had went to get blankets. We were alone. In the dark. In the middle of the woods. What do you think happened?"

Jude let out a noise which sounded an awful lot like a swear word, but Callie didn't bother to scold him, she knew he needed to let it sink in. Jude suddenly turned around to look at Callie, his eyes seeming red, but Callie pretended not to notice, not wanting to make a big deal out of anything. "He tried drowning you?" Callie's silence was also her affirmation. She didn't want to explain to Jude what made him try to drown her; that she would be keeping to herself. Well, until Stef and Lena would force it out of her, and then engulf her in hugs and kisses, something Callie didn't need right now.

"How'd you get him to stop?" Jude asked shakily, letting Callie run her fingers into his hair once again. "He heard Liam and Amanda's loud feet, and he pulled me out, threatening me not to tell anyone about this ever again." Callie didn't want to tell Jude that he threatened to hurt him, because then she knew he'd blame himself.

"What did he threaten you with?" Jude asked innocently, burying his head farther into the pillow. Callie shut her eyes, but Jude insisted again. Sometimes Callie wondered why the part of his innocence, the clueless part, wouldn't leave him. It would be so much easier for Callie, so she wouldn't have to explain everything, word for word. But she wondered if Jude was smarter than she thought, doing this just so she could face her problems.

"Guess," Callie whispered, freezing her hand from where she was stroking it on Jude's head. "Someone I loved. Someone I still love. The one person I would protect more than myself."

"Me," Jude spoke, sounding as if her were apologizing to his sister. Before Callie could say anything, Jude spoke, whimpering slightly. "I'm sorry, Callie."

"Hey, Jude. No, don't be sorry, Bud. This isn't your fault, it's not. They're assholes, and you know it. Besides, they're gone now, we won't ever have to see them again." Callie kissed Jude's forehead, wishing that she could erase all his pain with that one kiss. "Go back to bed Jude. It's early, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Callie lied onto her back and Jude snuggled next to her once more, his head buried into her shoulder deeply. And Callie pretends not to notice the moisture that came from his eyes, knowing he's still blaming himself.

"It's not your fault, Jude," Callie whispered, running her hand through his hair, the other hand holding onto him. And only moments later they both fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow, or today, would be much more fun than the previous day.

"_You're going to be in your room, right?" Jude asked his sister as she tucked him in, grasping onto her hand tightly, afraid that she'd leave him alone forever. "Of course, Jude," Callie gulped. She hated lying to him, especially when her lie made him feel better, because the truth wasn't good enough. _

"_Promise?" Jude asked, his chocolate eyes looking into her matching ones, waiting for his sister to promise him that everything would be alright, like she always would. "I promise." _

_Jude nodded and let Callie kiss his forehead before she disappeared into another room. This was the first time the siblings have ever been away with another family, and Jude was afraid that Callie would run away, leave him alone. And usually, Callie and Jude would share a room, so that way, he always felt safer. But now he wouldn't be able to just jump across the room if he had a nightmare, or if he couldn't sleep, she wasn't there to talk to him until he would. _

_Callie assured Jude that it'll be fine one more time before she closed the door behind him, walking into her room, Callie changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, her sexiest lingerie underneath her clothes. She walked out of the room gingerly, heading downstairs to find Liam, Amanda and Sebastian. She inhaled deeply, ready to get this over with._

* * *

"Pancakes for you, Jesus," Stef beamed, placing the pancake on his plate, sitting down in front of him. Everyone was down for breakfast, each one of them sitting down, chewing on eggs or pancakes.

"How'd you sleep, huh?" Asked Lena, looking over at all her children, Brandon being the first to answer. "Really well, the couch is real comfy!"

"Stop bragging," Marianna nagged, pouring syrup onto her plate. "I get the couch next year, right Moms?"

Stef laughed. "Well, we'll see with your lovely attitude and how kind you and your brother will be to each other." Marianna rolled her eyes, handing the syrup onto Jesus.

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to sleep with Marianna," Jesus complained loudly. "Even with pillows in between us, I woke up to Marianna's arm in my face."

"Yeah, and I woke up without any blankets, even the extra one I brought was gone!" Marianna announced, stuffing a slice of pancake into her mouth. Everyone at the tabled managed a small laugh, Jesus and Marianna were always at each other's throats, but it just meant they cared.

"How about you guys?" Lena asked, looking towards Jude and Callie, sipping on her orange juice. Jude looked over at Callie. She seemed calm, prepared, as if last night had never happened. "It was alright."

Stef could detect a sense of hesitation in Callie's voice, which she hid with a small smile and a fake confidence. "Well that's great, Love."

Callie faked a smile at Stef, and she returned it, taking a sip of coffee from her mug. "So you guys, what should we do today?" Asked Lena, as she took another bite out of her eggs.

"I was thinking that we could go back to the lake, and use the long rope to jump in like we always used to!" Exclaims Marianna, sounding much more excited than she had before.

"Yeah! That was loads of fun!" Jesus agrees, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Stef gasps dramatically at Jesus. "My goodness! Did I just witness Jesus and Marianna Adams Foster, _agree_ with one another?"

Marianna rolls her eyes at her mother's comment and Jesus just smirks before he continues stuffing his face.

"Oh my, Stef! We must celebrate!" Insists Lena, looking towards her wife, both of them acting dramatic towards one another. "Yes we must! We'll go to the lake, and have some lunch there!"

"Oh, so basically what we were gonna do anyway?" Asks Brandon, handing Callie a hot cup of coffee. "Pretty much." Admits Lena.

For the next few minutes, everyone finishes eating, making small talk. The second everyone is allowed to get ready they all get to it, not wanting to act like everything was fine, when they were all feeling quite awkward with Callie. Once they're all up stairs, Brandon pulls Callie over, feeling the need to apologize.

"Hey, umm, look, Callie. I'm sorry, I didn't really expect you to react the way you did," Brandon confesses, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand the other one awkwardly hanging at his side.

"Its fine Brandon, it's not your fault, I over reacted." Brandon manages a small smile before returning to all seriousness. "Why'd you react that way, Callie?"

Callie tried to walk away from him, but Brandon pulled her back gently, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "Callie, we want to help you! Let us, let us understand."

"There's no reason, Brandon, I just didn't want to be thrown into the water!" Callie snapped, causing Marianna and Jesus to walk out of their room. "What's going on, guys?" Asks Jesus, walking next to Callie cautiously, noticing her shaking slightly.

"Callie, calm down," Jesus whispered, placing a hand onto her shoulder gingerly, but she flinches away from him anyway, throwing her back onto a wall, closing her eyes tightly.

"_Seb, I'm going to get some blankets with Amanda, keep an eye on Callie, will you. Don't try anything stupid," Liam called out to his cousin, who was in the water, wetting his hair. Callie turned to Liam, still not taking her jeans or shirt off. "You're leaving me alone with him?" Callie gulped, hugging herself, trying to comfort herself when no one else would. _

"_C'mon Cal, he's not a bad person. Besides we'll only be gone for a few minutes," Liam promised, walking away, not giving her any chance of an answer. And Callie just watched Liam and Amanda disperse into the trees before turning back._

_When she finally got the courage to turn around, she saw Sebastian getting out of the water, making his way towards her. Callie gulped loudly, taking in a deep sigh before she walked forward, trying to prove that she wasn't afraid, when deep down, she was terrified. Sebastian was fully out of the water, just staring at her. Callie wanted to undress so she could into the lake, but Sebastian staring at her made Callie feel so uncomfortable all she did was stare back at him, no reaction in her eyes, just a plain face. _

"_You gonna get undressed or what? Can't go in the lake with your jeans on, Cal," Sneered Sebastian, making his way near her, but Callie just stayed frozen, watching him. "Need me to help you?" He suddenly grabbed her by the waist, not bothering to be sensible at all._

_At the sudden movement, Callie pushed her off of him before he could press his mouth onto hers, or even worse, undress her himself. "You know, for a 14 year old, you're damn feisty. Isn't every girls dream to make out with a hot, sexy, older boy?" Callie laughed, suddenly being aware of her surroundings, no longer feeling magnetic to the floor. _

"_Yeah, when it's mutual. Besides, why are you calling yourself hot, you have a little too much confidence, don't you." Callie was surprised at how easily she let those words slip out, and how good it felt to express them. But she regretted it the moment she saw the anger in Sebastian's face, his blonde hair falling into his green eyes, his face a bright red. _

_Callie knew what was coming next, she tried to run but Sebastian was fast, he grabbed her by her shirt, and dragged her into the water, keeping a hand on her mouth so her screams would be muffled and sound much quieter. He grabbed her hair when they were deep enough, and pushed it under the water. _

_Callie tried her hardest to get out, kicked and screamed, but that only made things worse, causing her to lose her breath much more quickly. Eventually, he pulled her back up, but only for a few seconds before pushing her down again. "Say anything to anyone and I swear to god, your brother will never be able to move any apart of his body again, and I'll make it look like a fucking accident. Now don't disobey me again you fucking little girl!" Sebastian whispered to her so softly, if he hadn't said what he had, it would've maybe been soothing. He then placed her head back under the water._

_This time Callie didn't even protest she just stayed there, her eyes wide open, pretending she was somewhere else entirely. All she could hear was the sound of the bubbles coming from her nose going up. She noticed how even the water had a sound, even emptiness had sound, even the quietness had a sound. Callie just pretended that she was breathing, that it was alright, that nothing bad could ever happen to anyone. She just thought that nothing could be destroyable, even her. Especially her. _

"Breathe, Callie, Breathe." Just three simple words made Callie feel the wall which locked her from reality tumble down into pieces. Callie immediately opened her eyes after being able to stop those awful memories from flooding her mind.

All Callie could see is her family surrounding her, staring at her intently, every member with a different look on their faces.

Marianna and Jude share the same scared look. Their worried expressions make Callie feel bad for even letting herself remember that awful day in her past. Lena and Stef share the same look of worry, but they also have that curious look on their faces. And now Callie knows she'll have to explain to them, or else they won't leave her alone, because that's just who they are.

Jesus and Brandon stand behind everyone, as if they were some sort of protection, some type of bodyguards. Callie wanted to run away, disappear; leave. Instead, Callie just slide down, closing her eyes and burying her face in her legs so she couldn't see anybody, pretending that if she wouldn't see them, they wouldn't see her either.

"Kids, go to the lake, now." That was Stef's voice, Callie was certain about it. Although everything seemed hazy, and her hearing felt unclear, she could make out Stef's voice like a tall person surrounded by short ones.

"No!" And that voice was Jude's. "Jude, come on." Brandon. That was Brandon. Callie looked up for a second, seeing Brandon try to drag Jude away as he just stared at her, Jesus doing the same with Marianna, although he was looking back at Callie a few times as well.

Callie buried her face back into her legs, closing her eyes so tightly she thought they'd stay that way forever. For a few minutes, everything was quiet, all she could hear was the hollow sound of a door opening, and then closing only minutes later. "Callie." That one was Lena. Callie suddenly felt a warm body slide down next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

Callie didn't bother moving away, she was too tired to move any muscles. She then felt another body on the other side of her; Stef. Stef wrapped her arm around Callie as well.

They just sat like that for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Lena rubbing Callie's back softly. Stef grasping tightly onto her daughter's hand. After a while, Callie slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, feeling safe to do so. Stef and Lena glanced at each other before saying anything, but they didn't need to.

"The Olmstead's," Callie started, her voice sounding dry. "It started with the Olmstead's."

* * *

"Jump, will you?" Jesus exclaimed directly to Marianna. Apparently she was taking too long to get settled on the rope, and Jesus wasn't patient. "Oh, shut up, do you want me to kill myself?"

"Well I wouldn't mind," Jesus joked, taping his foot impatiently. "Marianna hurry up, seriously you're taking one thousand years."

"You see, this is why you don't get good grades in math," explains Marianna "Or any other subject." Marianna suddenly swings herself from the rope and into the water, before Jesus can answer her back. Marianna causes a loud splash as she enters the water, laughing madly. Jesus following right behind her.

Brandon and Jude sit on the shore, not wanting to go in the water, feeling something missing. "Jude, what really happened with Callie?" Brandon asked Jude the question so softly, Jude almost felt relaxed.

"I can't tell you. She'd get angry with me," Jude remarked, throwing stones into the lake, watching them skip away. Brandon knew better than to go to Jude for information on Callie, but at this point he'd do anything.

"But Jude, it's for her own good." Jude turned to look at him, suddenly feeling anger. "No. Her own good would be telling Moms, not you or Jesus, Marianna, not even me."

Brandon was shocked at Jude's answer, but he smiled anyway placing an arm gently over the boy's shoulders. "I know you're worried, we all are, Jude. But everything is going to be fine, I promise.

"How do you know, you're not Callie, you don't know what goes on in her head," Jude chocked, and let out a small sigh before continuing. "No one does."

Brandon laughed. Jude knew Callie more than anyone else in the family, but Brandon was dedicated to knowing her just as much one day. "Jude, Callie is Callie. You know her, and I know her, and if I know that Callie will be fine, then you do, too, you're just letting your fear cloud over your judgement."

Jude looks up to his brother and manages a small smile, nodding his head lightly. "Thanks, B." Brandon chuckles, standing up, getting ready to jump into the lake. "You coming?"

Jude nods, smiling massively, he slowly gets up and walks next to Brandon, heading up the small hill to jump into the lake.

Before Brandon can teach Jude how to swing from the rope, they see 3 pair of feet walking their way over. Once Brandon notices who they are, he slowly jogs over to them, Jude not far behind. Once close enough, Brandon stops, not making any closer steps, letting them make their way towards him.

"Hey," Brandon called, smiling at Callie, who was standing in the middle of their moms. "Hi."

"Wanna join us?" Brandon asked, looking back at Jude who just stood there silently, waiting awkwardly for Callie and Brandon to do something, _anything. _"Yeah," Callie answered, unlatching herself from her mothers' arms, walking next to Brandon. He gently placed an arm around her, Callie wrapping an arm around him as well, and all of a sudden, they're hugging.

"You're okay?" Brandon whispered, hugging her tightly. "Yeah. I'm okay." Eventually, the two siblings pull apart, smiling at one another. "C'mon, let's go jump into a lake!" Brandon exclaims, pulling Callie's arm along with him.

"Wait, Callie, Love. Are you sure you wanna go in that deep?" Stef asked, placing a hand onto Callie's shoulder before Brandon can drag her away. "Yeah, I'm positive. I have to face my fears."

Stef smiled, letting go of her shoulder. "Alright, but if anything happens, I'm not letting you go into a lake ever again," Lena remarked, joining in on the conversation. "Don't worry, Mama," Callie smiles. "Besides, I'll be with Brandon and Jesus, and Marianna, and Jude."

"She's in good hands," Brandon adds, looking down at her, smirking slightly. "That, we know," Stef points out, smiling brightly at her children. "Alright, go, have fun."

Brandon's smile extends even more and he drags Callie by the arm, and straight up the mountain, Jude right behind them.

"Callie," Jude spoke softly, making his way next to her as Brandon got the rope ready. "Did you tell them?"

"Yeah, Jude. I did," Callie assured, smiling down at him. "Everything?" Jude asked, looking shocked.

"Everything," informed Callie, placing a hand onto Jude's shoulder lightly. "Now, do you wanna jump first, or is that gonna be me?"

"Oh, you for sure," Jude teased, nudging her slightly, causing Callie to giggle. "I can't wait to see you fall into the water!"

"Oh, be quiet!" Callie laughs, nudging his as well. "Alright!" Brandon turns around and explains to Callie and Jude how to climb onto the rope, and exactly when to jump off before someone gets hurt.

"So, who goes first?" Brandon asks, his eyes changing direction from Callie to Jude. "Me," Callie states, walking up to the rope, climbing onto it, latching herself around it tightly.

"Are you sure, Callie?" Jude asks cautiously, Brandon's curiosity growing wider. "I mean, with what happened, and you freaking out when Brandon wanted to throw you in. I was just joking when I said you would go first, I can go."

"No," Callie insisted. "I can do this, it's not like I'm going to die; I'm just going to face it." Jude nods, Brandon smiles, and Callie launches herself into the air, dropping from the air, and into the lake.

At first, it was all panic. Memories flooded through her mind from the night when she had almost died, the sensation of disappearing into the water, dispersing into a wave herself, the sensation of death.

But after she blocked out her memories away, feeling an arm tug her out of the water, she slowly started to feel a new familiarity with the water. This was the lake which belonged to the Foster's, her family, not the Olmstead's, a family she once thought she loved, but now despises more than anything else.

"Callie," Marianna pulled her out, laughing. "You good?"

"Yeah," Callie laughs. "I'm good."

**Thanks guys! Remember to tell me who you'd like to see a connection with next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

**Hiya guys! How are you? So I don't know if you've heard but unfortunately we lost an amazing person, comedian, and actor; Robin Williams. I'm hoping that he can now rest in peace, and that he has lived an amazing, unfortunately not long enough, life. **

**On a happier note, I'm going to be writing a new story after the mid-season finale! It's going to be an actual story, not a series of one shots like this one here. Now that I have this story to focus on, and the other one I'll be writing, also I have to finish my Hunger Games and Divergent crossover, I might not update as much. **

**Also, I start school really soon! So even less updates, but stick with me guys, I'll post as much as I can! **

**So this chapter I've got a little bit of everyone. So some people suggested Callie with the Quinn's, which I will do, but not much considering I'm not their largest fan. So this chapter we're going to see some private interactions between Brandon and Jesus, and tiny bit of Jude and Marianna, because I love these sibling relationships. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

**SET IN BETWEEN 2X09 AND 2X10**

"I'll come pick you up around 6:00, alright?" Stef asked as she dropped off Callie right by the Quinn's home. Callie had agreed to spend a day with them, despite her family member's uncertainties. "Yeah, I'll see you," Callie nodded, exiting the car.

"Okay, bye Sweets. Be careful," Stef blew her a kiss as Callie knocked onto the Quinn's door. Stef lingered a little while longer, waiting until she saw the figure of Robert open the door, greeting Callie with a wide smile, escorting her inside. Right before he closed the door, their eyes met, and Stef felt a spark of anger ignite inside of her.

"_I can't believe he hasn't signed those damn papers yet," Stef sputtered, folding the clothes on the bed as Lena read through her catalogues. "He says he wants Callie happy, and he still won't sign them, what is he waiting for?" _

"_I don't know, I really don't," Lena admits, dropping her catalogues onto her lap, staring at her wife. "I can't keep waiting Stef, I can't. What if he doesn't-"_

_Stef cuts Lena off before she can finish the sentence, grasping onto her hands. "Don't say it aloud, I've been thinking about this for weeks. Why can't he be like Donald, why won't he just get over with it? Make us happy, make _Callie_ happy." _

_Lena and Stef both feel heart broken. Robert hasn't done anything but invite Callie over, try to become familiar with her, which neither of them would mind if they'd just sign the papers. "What are we going to do, Stef? If he really doesn't sign the papers?" _

_Stef lets out a sigh, dropping herself onto the bed next to her wife, their hands clasped together tightly. "We'd fight for her."_

"_I know that, Stef. I've always known that, we've been fighting for her since we've wanted her to be adopted, even before that," Lena announced, leaning her head onto Stef's shoulder. "But what I meant was, how would we deal with this, all of us."_

_Stef shared a look with Lena. "We'll be heartbroken. But we'd get her back, I know we will. She belongs to us."_

"_What about the kids? How will they feel if she gets taken away?" Stef thinks about it for a few seconds, but the image is too hard to picture, it seems impossible to picture Callie with another family. Although it was hard to get an image, she got one. Marianna would never get the sister she desired, she'd be more closed off, unhappy and gloomy. Even though she hated the idea of sharing a room with Callie at first, now it almost seemed impossible. _

_Jesus wouldn't even question fighting. He'd be all up in the Robert's face if he could, but he can't, considering Stef and Lena wouldn't even bother letting them. He would be at every court meeting, every reunion, he'd be the most attentive when it came to big decisions, and above all he'd speak his opinion more than anyone in the room._

_Brandon would be trying to keep everyone in place. When someone would miss her, he'd be there, he's always been so good at that. It was just typical of Brandon to be there for people, especially people he loves. But he'd still be broken, trying to pick up the pieces of other people's misery when he's broken himself. He'd miss Callie, she was his jamming buddy, his friend. _

_Jude. Oh Jude. Stef didn't even want to think about this. He'd go back to not speaking, his words only echoing throughout his head. Blocking most people out, if not, trying to see her as much as he possibly could. He wants her to be happy, but he wants them to be together._

"_Stef," Lena calls, waking Stef from her thoughts. "Yes, Love?"_

"_We just lost our baby, I don't wanna lose another one." _

After Robert closes the door, Stef can do nothing but just stare at their home, wondering if it'll ever become Callie's.

It won't.

She won't let it.

She promised.

* * *

"Let's play a game!" Insists Marianna as she sits behind Jesus and Jude who are playing video games to keep themselves entertained. "We're already playing one, are you blind," Jesus remarked, turning his body as if the remote was he himself.

"I meant with me, and Brandon, too, if he wants," Marianna explained, lying down on the couch, throwing her shoes off. "Everyone is busy today. Mama is at the doctor's, Mom is driving Callie to the Quinn's and then going shopping and Hayley is helping her dad move into his new place. So basically you guys are my only hope."

"I would've suggested you go out with Callie, but I guess she likes her other sister better than you," Jesus joked, but when he turned to see her reaction all he saw was a hurt face, and Jude with the same expression.

"I'm just joking," Jesus explained, but both Marianna and Jude still seemed a little distant. "Yeah, Marianna is right, let's play a game." With that being said, both of them smiled, and Jesus was glad he got them to forget about it that easily, or so he hoped they weren't putting on a mask.

"What game should we play?" Jude asked as Jesus went through the cabinets, looking for a board game. "Truth or dare!" Marianna insisted, screeching like a little girl.

"No!" Jesus moaned, tilting his head back. "Last time we played you dared me to ride a bike with my foot, and I ended up breaking my arm."

"Why are you always hurting Jesus?" Jude wondered aloud. "First you dislocate his shoulder, and now this?"

"I didn't dislocate his shoulder!" Marianna insisted loudly. "And, the second part was all Jesus' fault. When he was about to do it, I told him he didn't have to 'cause it looked dangerous, but the idiot did it anyway, we were like 11."

"True story," Brandon exclaimed as he came into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water. "I was there, I witnessed everything. The second Jesus was about to do it, I knew he'd end up with _something_ broken."

Jude managed a laugh and Jesus gave him a small glare, but smiled afterwards, trying to prove it was just a joke. "So, I'm assuming we have to play truth or dare now?"

"Yup!" Marianna cheered, going into the cabinet to find a bottle. "Why do we need a bottle?" Asks Jude, remembering the night Chelsea, Maddie and Connor came over and they all played spin the bottle, which almost landed Jude a kiss with Connor.

"Because that way, whoever it lands on, they have to be answering the question, or acting out the dare," Explains Marianna as she drags Jude down next to her onto the floor, placing the metal bottle right in front of them. "Okay, who starts?"

Brandon, Jesus and Jude all share a glance, each of them clueless of what to do next. "I guess it'll be me," Marianna started, rolling her eyes. "Are you coming to sit here or are you going to play from the kitchen?"

"I think I like the kitchen a little more," Brandon joked, placing the glass of water onto the plate. "This way I can run away if you ask me a stupid question."

"Ha-ha, you're so funny," Marianna sputtered sarcastically, flicking her hair back. "Hurry up before I _drag_ you." Jesus let out a dramatic sigh and waddled over towards Marianna and Jude, Brandon not far behind him. Eventually, they're all in a circle, Jesus was in front of Marianna, and Brandon was in front of Jude. Just as everyone gets settled, Marianna spins the bottle. When it lands on Brandon, she lets out smile.

"Alright Brandon, truth or dare?" Marianna asks with a devilish grin on her face, and he immediately knows she's up to something. Or his sister is just pure evil. Maybe both…. "Truth

"Ugh, why do you always have to play safe?" Jesus grunted, slouching down. "Mom's a cop," Brandon reminds him, causing Jude to start giggling.

"Whatever, you're no fun," Marianna teases. "Alright, let's see. What should Brandon admit today?"

"You know I can like, lie, right?" Brandon states, putting his brows together in confusion. "No you can't, or else you get bad luck for 7 years," Marianna says, nodding wildly, Jude tilting his head to the side slightly. "Isn't that for when you break a mirror?"

"Well, yes. But it counts for this, too. Stop being a smart ass Jude." Jude manages a small chuckle. "I can't help the fact that I'm smart," Jude smirked, causing Jesus and Brandon to grin at him.

"Yeah, someone is hanging out wayyyyyyy too much with Jesus," Marianna groaned, but Jesus just gave Jude a high five. "Yeah, I'm awesome, Jude. She's just jealous she's not your favourite anymore."

Jude laughed slightly, but nudged Marianna on the shoulder lightly. "Just to let you know, I don't have a favourite."

"Good, we don't pick favourites in this family," Brandon smiles, but then leans in. "Unless we get angry at each other, basically anyone who is on our side immediately becomes our favourite."

Jude laughs, but Marianna intrudes their amusement. "Alright, Brandon, I was about to dare you." Brandon suddenly stops laughing and then smiles. "Ah, yes. What we're you going to ask me, Marianna?" Marianna smiles and then scratches her scalp, as if she had to answer a hard question. "What's up with you and Lou? And answer honestly, remember 7 years of bad luck."

Brandon glared at Marianna, but the more he thought of it, the more confused he was. What _is_ up with him and Lou? Brandon really did like her, but did her really like her that much? Did _she_ even like him that much anymore? Sure, they almost kissed, and yes, Brandon did tell her he needed things to figure out that day at the Latin festival. But ever since then, he's felt the slightest bit of regret. Right now Brandon wasn't sure about Lou, but he knew one thing; Even if he really did like her, he wasn't ready for a relationship yet. Not with what happened with Dani.

"Nothing. I, umm…we're not really into each other… that way." Although he stuttered quite a bit, he was pretty sure Marianna believed him. Either that or she didn't care as much as he thought she would. Yet again, it's not like her to give up easily, especially when it comes to relationships and drama.

"Whatever. Your turn Brandon," Marianna demanded, pushing the bottle into his direction. As soon as it hit Brandon's leg, he took his hand, twisted it and watched as the bottle spun in all directions. Brandon smirks the second the top of the bottle point in Jesus' direction.

"Jesus, Jesus," Brandon sings, clapping his hands together and letting out a loud sigh of pleasure, and pure evil. "Truth, or dare. Either way you'll be stuck doing something stupid."

"Dare," Jesus insists proudly, straightening his back. "Because I'm not a scared, little B-I-T-C-H like my brother."

"Why'd you spell it out?" Marianna asks, squinting at him as if he were a complete idiot. Sometimes to Marianna, most times actually, he really was a complete idiot. "Umm, maybe because we have a young boy in the room."

"I can spell you know," Jude reminds him. "And I know what it means, I'm not _that _young and innocent. Besides, I've heard way too many foster parents say it in the first place to be clueless to what it is." With Jude speaking about his old foster homes, his three other siblings in the room all stare at him, looking as though he were a wounded animal.

"Please don't stare at me like that, can we just continue," Jude begs, trying to get them to stop staring. "Oh, yeah. Of course," Jesus speaks, still caught up in Jude's words. Jesus and Marianna have only been to a few foster homes, and none of them were as bad as what Callie and Jude had gotten.

"Alright, Jesus," Brandon smirks devilishly, tapping his fingers together in synchronization. "Show us your tattoo."

Jesus just stares at Brandon in complete shock, their eyes locked together, Brandon's eyes sparkling in a devilish manner, Jesus' eyes bright with confusion and shock. _How'd he know? _Jesus thought to himself, still not bothering to speak.

"What tattoo?" Marianna asks, staring in between Brandon and Jesus, but neither of them take their eyes off each other. "Jesus, you got a tattoo!"

"Jesus, I saw it peeking from your towel when you wrapped in around your waist to enter your room. Show us," Brandon insists, still smiling. Jesus starts boiling up with anger. Why would Brandon do this, he wasn't _that_ much of an ass. But Jesus knew there was no escaping this, if not they'd tell Moms, and if not, they'd figure out eventually. So, Jesus reluctantly pulled his shirt over his head, the tattoo written _Hayley_, extremely visible to the room.

"Jesus, Moms are going to kill you!" Jude gasped, his eyes wide in shock. "Jude is right, Jesus. You're dead meat, especially that you not only tattooed something decent on your body, you wrote the name of a girl you're going break up with eventually," Marianna explained, completely dumbfounded.

"I know, I don't know what I was thinking, alright!" Jesus exclaimed, jumping out of his position from the floor, and bursting up the stairs, not looking back one time to see the expression on his sibling's faces.

* * *

Callie doesn't know what to say. All she does is make small talk as she sits the creamy, soft couch in the Quinn's family living room, next to Sophia. "Callie, would you like anything to eat, we have some carrot muffin's Sophia made, they're extremely delicious," Jill starts, beginning to stand from her position on the identical couch from across the room.

"Mom, please don't brag," Sophia giggles shyly, glancing at smiling Callie. "Well, I'm not lying," Jill bragged, a smile spreading across her face. Callie wasn't quite sure whether this smile was genuine or not. Jill was a confusing person, Callie wasn't sure how to feel towards her.

"You can bake?" Callie asked Sophia, their matching eyes meeting. "Well, sort of. I mean, I like it, but I'm not all that good," Sophia explains, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Yes you are, Honey," Robert remarks, throwing himself into the conversation, taking a seat on the loveseat with his wife. "You just don't give yourself enough credit."

"Well, I give myself credit; for not being good," Sophia laughs, but Callie doesn't, a curiosity growing much larger in her mind. Ever since the day she had brought Jude to the Quinn's yacht, Sophia's been dropping small hints that could lead up to a situation, a big one. Depression.

Callie was confused though. How could someone with so much money, so many things, ever be unhappy? If Callie had this much, she'd use the money for so many things, things that would make her happy, things she could enjoy herself with. But if there was something Callie knew by living in foster homes all her life, it was that nothing is ever as it seems.

Most of the abusive, drunk, idiotic foster parent's she'd ever had seemed like decent people, with good money, big hearts when Bill would introduce them. But they'd usually always end up being complete assholes. If was funny how, at first, Callie would actually believe they'd be decent people, but then they'd ruin it, the idea leaving Callie's head entirely when they'd hurt them, treat them badly, do something foolish.

The thing that surprised Callie the most, was how completely oblivious Jill and Robert seemed. It was as if they hadn't heard her, as if she hadn't spoken at all. Jill just head into the kitchen to grab the muffins and Robert would sip some coffee from his mug. Poor girl, no wonder she feels this way. Callie knew why Sophia would actually speak to Callie with such aspiration, such odd desire. She was trying to find someone who would _listen_.

"I'm sure you're a great cook, Sophia. Give yourself credit for even being able to cook those things, most of the people in my house can't cook to save their life," Callie laughs, thinking of Jesus and Brandon, both of them practically not being able to turn the microwave on for themselves.

Sophia flashes Callie a genuine smile. Callie noticed her, she noticed her words; she noticed her insecurities. "Thanks," Sophia whispers, smiling, Callie smiling as well. Suddenly, Jill comes into the room, handing everyone a carrot muffin. "Sophia, these are great!" Callie exclaims genuinely, getting ready to take another bite.

"You really think so?" She asks, her eyebrows popping up in surprise. "Yeah, I'm serious. Where'd you learn to bake like this?"

"Well, I didn't really learn. I just went online and searched some ingredients up, but I added some twists of my own. I mean, it was kinda silly of me, but I thought of doing something different, not following the rules for once in my life. Even it was for some stupid muffins," Sophia laughs, but Callie doesn't. She just smiles and nods. "It must be good to do something _rebellious_, huh?" Callie giggles, Robert and Jill absorbed in their own conversation, not noticing them speaking.

"Yeah, so rebellious of me. Adding some ingredients to make _muffins._ Everyone must be so terrified of how dangerously rebellious I am," Sophia jokes, giggling as well. "Well, I truly am terrified. I couldn't change my mother's biscuits and gravy recipe, even if I really wanted to. I wouldn't get the courage," Callie admits and Sophia abruptly stops laughing, her eyes darting down. Callie didn't mean to make her uncomfortable by mentioning her mother, it kinda slipped.

"So um, any boys you like?" Callie asks, changing the subject so her half-sister wouldn't feel as uncomfortable. "Even though you go to an all-girls school, there's got to be someone."

"Well, umm," Sophia starts, stammering, her eyes keep darting from her parents to Callie. "Mom, Dad. Can I take Callie outside, the air conditioning is making it too cold in here."

"Sure, Honey. Have fun," Robert replied, a large smile plastered onto his face. Just as Robert finished his sentence, Sophia stood up and urged Callie to follow her. Just as they sit outside, Callie sits on a bench, Sophia facing her. "There's this one guy, at the movies. His brother works there on weekends, so he helps out. Whenever, Amy, Stella, my best friends, and I go, he's always there."

Callie manages a small laugh. "What does he look like?" Sophia just lets out a dramatic sigh. Callie wishes she could've gotten the chance to be a dramatic fourteen year old girl like her, even though she was at the care-free Olmstead's, Callie still didn't get that chance. "He's the hottest thing I've ever seen! He has pitch black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Like in the movies! He's sooooooo dreeeaaammmyyyy."

Callie lets out a large laugh. Sophia was the typical, boy crazy, teenage girl. But beyond that Callie knew there was something going on with the poor girl, her parents seem so oblivious to her needs, and Callie can't help but feel awful.

"How about I take you to the movies with me one day, and you can show him to me," Callie states, smiling. She knew Sophia needed her, so she was willing to help all she could. The smile on Sophia's face was worth asking the question, Callie is positive she's never seen the girl this happy.

"Yeah," Sophia smiles brightly. "I'd love that."

* * *

"Jude," Marianna spoke silently. Jude and Marianna were watching TV as Brandon when upstairs to speak to Jesus about the tattoo. "Were they all bad?"

"What do you mean," Jude asked, his eyes still focused on the episode of _The Suite Life_. Disney channel was a having a marathon of old Disney shows, and although Marianna was getting older, her childhood crush on Zack came tumbling back to her mind, and she insisted on watching it. "Your old foster homes, were they all bad?" Jude froze at Marianna's words. Memories falling into his brain like a water fall. Marianna immediately regrets asking the question, but Jude speaks anyways. "Well, they weren't all amazing. Some homes were less abusive, but they fed us much less. And some homes fed us decently, but were much more abusive."

Marianna let out a sigh, she couldn't help but feel bad for her brother. Jesus and Marianna's foster homes were much better than Callie and Jude's. "I'm sorry, Jude."

"Its fine," he smiles, shrugging slightly. "We're here now. With a family that loves us."

"With _your_ family," Marianna reminds, smiling at her brother brightly. "You know, let's talk on a happier note. Who's your favourite sibling?"

Jude bursts out giggling slightly. "Oh come on, we all have one," Mariana states, watching the TV as Zack flirts with Maddie. "Oh really, who's yours then?"

"You," Marianna laughs. "And Callie. Brandon and Jesus suck." Jude and Marianna start laughing slightly. "I'm just joking. You're all awesome, but all annoying as well."

"Aw, thanks, Mari," Jude sighs sarcastically. "You really are hanging out with Jesus wayyyy too much!"

As Marianna and Jude spoke downstairs, Brandon sat on the floor by Jesus' bed. Jesus just lying on his back, scrolling through his phone. "Look, I know it was a mistake to tattoo Hayley's name on my body, alright?"

Brandon just looks up to him, smiling slightly. "Mistake doesn't even begin to describe it. Mom and Mama are going to be so angry at you."

"Yeah, I know," Jesus states, closing his eyes. "And they're going to ground you until college."

"Yeah, I know, Brandon."

"And they're probably not going to make you date any girl ever, not let you go out besides school and not let you do anything fun for a long time," Brandon continues. "Your point?" Jesus asks, getting annoyed by his brother's lecture.

"My point is," Brandon starts, sitting himself on the edge of Jesus' bed. "I'm on your side. Even though Mom's are going to be so pissed off at you, I'll be on your side."

"Why?" Jesus asks, completely confused. The last time Brandon had stood up for him in a situation, was when Jesus was 11 and Brandon was 12, and they were playing Xbox. Jesus got so angry at Brandon he ended up breaking the television by smashing his stupid remote into the TV. But Brandon stood next to him, taking blame as well, explaining how they both threw the remote into the TV accidentally, to make his brother feel better.

"'Cause you're my brother. That's what I have to do, stand with you," Brandon explains patting his shoulder lightly, Jesus smiling at him slightly.

"Not necessarily," Jesus explains, trying to get Brandon out of this mess, he didn't want his brother involved in something that wasn't his responsibility. "Yes, necessarily," Brandon insists, smiling brightly.

"What are you even going to tell them?" Jesus asks his brother, wondering what he could possibly say to make their moms to make them believe he was a part of this shitty idea. "That Hayley only believed you wanted her for sex, so I told you to do something permanent to prove your love, and you did this."

Jesus smiles at how Brandon would actually do something so stupid for him. "You're an idiot," Jesus remarks, but then smirks. "But you're the best idiot."

"Thanks," Brandon chuckles, but then goes back into reality. "I hope you know Mom is going to be so much angrier because it's Hayley's name. She prefers Emma, you know."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Jesus states. "Let's just hope I marry a girl named Hayley one day so I don't have to get this stupid tattoo removed, apparently it hurts like crap."

* * *

"Thanks for having me," Callie smiles at the Quinn's by the door, noticing Stef's car. "I had a great time." Callie looks towards Sophia who is smiling at her brightly. She was slowly starting to like Sophia more and more. Hopefully they could still keep in touch after the adoption.

"The pleasure is ours, Callie," Robert says, reaching out to hug her. Callie takes he hug by surprise, but she hugs back awkwardly. The second Robert pulls away Sophia takes his place. Callie isn't as reluctant when it comes to this hug, so she leans in, her arms wrapping tightly around the girl.

"So, we're still going to see that movie, right?" Sophia asked, hope shining brightly in her eyes. But behind that there was a hint of fear. Fear that Callie would've changed her mind, decided she wasn't worth it.

"Of course." Sophia never realized how two words could make her feel such relief, such a release. Someone _cared_. Someone actually cared. "Alright, bye, Callie! Thanks for coming," Sophia calls out as Callie leaves the house and heads straight into Stef's car.

"Hi, Baby!" Stef says, reaching out to hug her. Of all the hugs she's had tonight, this was by far her favourite. "Hi."

"How was it?" Stef asked, still not letting go of Callie, Callie still latching onto her. "It was great, I really like them." Stef could swear her heart almost broke, but Callie's next words brought the pieces straight back into place. "But, they're not you guys, you know that right?"

"Of course, Baby," Stef says, still holding onto Callie with all force. "I love you guys, I just want you to know that," Callie states, her head leaning onto Stef's shoulder.

"I love you, too," Stef murmurs, kissing her daughter's temple. "Ready to go home, Love?"

Callie looked back at the Quinn's home. It was truly gorgeous, it was also very large. But it wasn't hers. Right now, she really did want to go home. She was looking forward to Lena's delicious food, Marianna and Jesus' annoying bickering, Brandon's smart talk and Jude's excited voice about how much fun his day was.

"Yeah, Mom," Callie started.

"I wanna go home."

**NEXT CHAPTER will have 2 connections (longer ones) WHO DO YOU WANT A CONNECTION WITH?**

**Part 1:**

**Brandon and Lena**** or ****Callie and Lena.**

**Part 2:**

**Jude and Stef**** or ****Marianna and Stef****.**

**Alright, sorry the connections were kinda short but I wrote this at 1 AM so I apologize! **


	9. Chapter 9: Things Aren't Fair

**Woohoo! Hey guys! How are you? ****So I posted my new story this afternoon called Wonderful, and if you guys want to check it out, it'll be on my page. **

**So the finale wasn't my favourite episode at all. As you probably know, I don't ship Brallie because I would much rather have her be adopted than be taken in by the Quinns or date Brandon. To be honest, I really dislike Brallie because it's just causing more issues on the show, and I heard that because of the kiss, we've lost viewers, which doesn't surprise me. They're ruining a show about family and embracing who you are by adding two teenagers who are chances are going to be over each other eventually. BUT because this is TV and not reality, they will never find anyone like each other again. I was really hoping Callie could get adopted, by next season, but there goes all hope.**

**Besides the Brallie kiss, which disturbed me. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT CONNOR AND JUDE DID IN THE TENT! Also I wonder what Sophia was going to do. I'm hopeful she won't commit suicide, but we'll see how that goes. Also, I'm pissed at Lena for quitting her job, and I'm really pissed at how Stef wasn't herself in this episode. Usually she's more loving towards her children and less supportive. In the episode I was getting this weird vibe of how she didn't show any affection for her children what so ever. I got especially angry when Jude was speaking to Lena and she just stood there in the back. Like, do something! **

**Anyway sorry for my rant, this chapter is based on Callie and Lena, as well as Stef and Jude, hope you enjoy!**

Set after 2X10.

Everyone loved Saturday's. It was simply human nature to love something you can only have once in a while, it made things so much more special. Although everyone loved Saturday, no one really loved spending Saturday's together. Everyone had something to do. And if they didn't, well, have fun spending time alone with Moms.

Luckily, most of the house was occupied this Saturday. Jesus went out with Hayley, much to Stef's internal disproval. He decided to bring her to a movie, and then he'd treat her for dinner. Everything was planned out perfectly…well to him anyways. He hoped Hayley would actually find any sense of intellectual effort in his plans. She was hard to impress, a little too hard in fact.

Brandon and the band finally had a gig which wasn't linked to a party anyone in their family was throwing. Some guy at Robert Quinn's fundraiser for Girls United owned a huge restaurant and asked the band if they wanted to play on a daily basis. This was an offer they didn't need to think twice about to accept, especially at the amount he would be paying each one of them individually. So now, Brandon and his bandmates were occupied every Saturday from noon until seven o'clock at night. And also every Friday from five 'till nine.

Marianna and Mat also had a date. Mat's friend, Caspar, who was also another band member, his father, he owned this huge yacht company. So Mat got a deal to take Marianna on a date on one of the yachts for no cost what so ever. When he had told her, he was certain she'd die of excitement before the actual date even started. Although the boat didn't cost any money, Mat was buying all these fancy foods, making Marianna feel guilty for making him buy such expensive dishes. But he, genuinely, didn't mind at all. And that right there, was why she was into him.

Jude and Connor had a science project to do together. At first, when the teacher asked them to pick out partners, Jude was certain Connor wouldn't pick him. His father wanted him to not have a friendship with Jude, and Jude didn't want to get Connor in trouble, he cared too much about him to do that. Besides, why would Connor disobey his dad any more than he already has, he got a punch in the face because of sharing a tent with Jude on their camping trip. Even if he says he backed into a door, he just won't admit it. And Connor had so many more friends in the first place, there was Adam, on the soccer team. Kyle on the swimming team, and Noah on the baseball team. Why would he pick Jude? He wasn't on any of those teams. He was practically a loser. But, much to Jude's surprise, he asked him anyways, with a huge grin and bright eyes, and there was no way Jude could say no to him.

Stef was busy too on this Saturday. She was setting an arrangement with her lawyer. Ever since Callie had explained to everyone about what Sophia had done, and about how Robert didn't want to sign the papers any longer, the family was devastated. They were all getting sick and tired of this. How could an adoption be so complicated, take so much time? It wasn't fair. Not to Callie, or Jude, or Marianna, or Jesus, or Brandon, and especially not to Lena and Stef.

Callie was their child now, and they were not going to let the Quinn's take her in instead. She belonged to them, just as much as they belonged to her. Lena and Stef were not going to give up on her, not until she would belong to them permanently.

Due to all the drama, Callie was getting tired, so she decided to stay home. Besides, everyone was busy, who would she possibly spend time with? So today, she decided to relax, read a book, try her hardest ignore the problems, try to run from them, not physically, but emotionally instead.

Lena wasn't busy today as well, she would spend her day cleaning the house and then taking a nice bath to relax, let off some steam. She knew Callie was staying home today, but she knew that she needed to space. Despite the fact how Lena knew she needed space, she also knew Callie was being completely ignorant to the Robert Quinn situation. Every time Stef would bring it up, she's find a quick answer and change subject, as if nothing had ever happened.

Lena felt the need to speak to her, to protect her. She wanted to give this girl any type of comfort possible. The only problem, was Callie acted like she didn't need it. Ever since Robert had disagreed to sign the new papers, she's been re-building the walls Stef and Lena had managed to destroy. Even Jude couldn't get anything through Callie anymore, and it hurt him. She really was pushing _everyone _away, even the one person she promised she never would.

"Hey," Lena said, walking into Callie's room to find her reading a book. At the sight of Lena, Callie instinctively let out a smile, as if she forgot about rebuilding her walls. But just as Lena's hopes went up, Callie's realization went up as well. She cut her smile so abruptly, it seemed almost humanly impossible. Callie then turned her head back into her book, causing Lena to internally sigh. "What are you reading?"

"The Perks of Being a Wall Flower." Callie's voice was monotone, not even the slightest emotion came through her mouth. "Do you like it?" Callie looked up at Lena, her eyes burning brightly.

"Of course, I do," She stated coldly, staring deeply into Lena's eyes. "If I didn't then why would I be halfway through?" Lena was almost hurt at how cold Callie seemed. She hated seeing her like this. It was as if Callie completely forgot the past six months. But Lena knew why she was acting this way; it was her way of cooperating with everything.

"Callie," Lena began, her words as soft as feathers, sitting on the edge of Callie's bed. Callie, on the other hand, cut her off, dropping her book out of her hands and moving them to push Lena out of the way. "No, no Lena. I don't want to hear it. Please, I don't want to hear it, and you can't make me." Although her voice was forged in anger, it was also forged through sadness. And Lena could almost hear her own heart break.

"Callie, I want you to listen," Lena insisted, sitting back on Callie's bed, but Callie moved passed her and walked straight out of the room. Lena knew how much persistence was in that young girl's heart, but Lena wasn't willing to let her go this easily. So, she followed Callie out the room, and down the stairs, where Callie turned around abruptly in the living room.

"Lena, stop it!" The girl yelled loudly. But Lena didn't flinch one bit. She was used to screaming children, and she was suddenly grateful for all those years as vice-principle. "No."

Callie knew what Lena was doing. She didn't want to. Why would she? No one could let her express how she felt but herself. There were some things she didn't want Stef and Lena burying their noses in and this was one of them. Besides, they didn't have the right to tell her what to do anymore. They weren't her moms anymore, no matter how hard it was to let her brain process that, it was the truth.

"Lena, I'm fine, alright?" The girl spat, Lena stood staring at her. "There's nothing wrong, I'm not angry, or sad, or disappointed. I'm used to this! I know I shouldn't be, but I'm used to this. And I hate myself, I hate myself for ever believing that this could've happened, that…that I could've gotten adopted by you. It was too go to be true. It always will be!"

Lena just stared at her, completely shocked. This was the most honesty Callie had spoken since the Girl's United fundraiser. "Callie," Lena whispered, moving towards the whimpering girl. But Callie backed away, and sat right into the couch, burying her face into her hands. At first, Lena just stared. She couldn't tell whether Callie was shaking in realization, or sobbing hysterically, finally letting her feelings out. When Lena heard the loud noises, she knew Callie was bawling. There it was again, the cracking sound of her heart breaking. Lena sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around the shaking girl. Callie didn't bother moving away, considering the small gesture was the most comforting feeling she's had all week.

"Callie," Lena began again, this time no one cutting her off. "I know you're scared. And, it's okay, it's okay to be scared. To be completely honest with you, I'm scared, too. I don't want to lose you, just as much as you don't want to leave. But, Callie, this isn't the end, we're not giving up. We love you too much to do that, Baby."

Callie lifted her face from her hands and turned her face towards Lena, tears escaping her eyes every other second. "You don't understand. Robert's rich, he has good lawyers. He'll win. Rich assholes always win," Callie slurs the last words, thinking of Liam.

"Yeah, you're right, he's rich," Lena agrees, keeping an arm around her, pulling even closer. "But we love you. And we wanted you first. And when the judge asks you what you want, well, you'll tell him you want us. Your opinion is the most important."

"No, not with my record. I've been to juvi, why would he even consider my opinion?" Callie asks, looking into Lena's eyes, tears still spilling over. "Because you went to protect Jude. You'll just have to tell the judge that, and he'll believe you."

"Why would he believe me? I'm a sixteen year old girl who is going against her rich biological father who's been such a saint to their damn community," Callie laughs in unbelief, in utter irony. Lena manages a small laugh, hers more genuine than Callie's. "Callie he's going to believe you because of how far you've come. You're an amazing girl, you always were. But now, it's so much clearer, anyone who meets you can easily like you. You're so lovable. Why else would Robert want you?"

"Because he wants to destroy my happiness entirely." Lena smiles, stroking Callie's hair softly, listening to Callie continue babbling about her biological father. "He says he wants me to be happy, and I told him. I told him the only way I could be happy was if I could be with you. If I could get adopted. But he won't understand, he insists I could be happy with him to. It's like he's completely ignorant to my opinion."

"Sounds like someone I know," Lena recalls, twirling Callie's hair with her long fingers delicately. Callie looks at her rudely, fire burning into her eyes. "I'm not ignorant to other's opinions!"

"Oh, Callie, I know that, we all do," Lena proclaimed, continuing to stoke the girl's hair. "I mean, you're ignorant to your own needs. You try and push away your problems, act oblivious to them. Callie, I know that it's tempting, that it seems as though it can fix all your problems, but it can't. If not, it'll be swirling through the back of your mind, haunting you forever. That's not right. Sometimes, you have to face your problems for them to leave you. We can help you, together."

Callie turns her head and looks up to Lena, smiling brightly at her, the tears still coming down onto her face. "Thanks," Callie whispers, sitting there quietly. Lena just chuckles slightly and pulls her into a hug, holding on tightly. "I love you, Callie. We'll go through this together. I promise we will. You'll be fine."

Callie just leans her head upon Lena's shoulder, her arms wrapped around her neck tightly. "I love you, too, Mama. I'm sorry for trying to do… What I always do."

Lena laughs slightly. "Oh Baby, you can't help but follow an instinct you've been following most of your life. It's not your fault." Callie smiles, wrapping her arms tighter around Lena even tighter.

Callie now knew, that whatever would happen, they'd go through it together.

* * *

Stef knocked onto the door which belonged to Connors mom, wondering if she was as offensive as Connor's father. Yet again, they were divorced, which made Stef a little less reluctant for Jude's safety. Besides, Connors mom has never said anything rude about Jude, or thrown any threats against him.

The door opened, revealing a women as tall as Stef, with raven hair and dark eyes. "Hi, you must be Jude's mom!"

"Yes that's me. I'm Stef," she introduced, placing a hand in front of her to shake it. "I'm Jenny, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," she answered, shaking onto Stef's hand.

"Likewise," Stef smiled, letting go of the women's hand. "So, is Jude ready?" Jenny just burst out in a smile before answering her. "Oh yeah! One second. Please, please come on inside." At first, Stef was reluctant, but the women's friendliness made her feel less stressed. Stef slowly stepped inside the large home as Jenny called up for the boys, who came down only seconds later, both of them with angry looks on their faces. Jenny and Stef shared a small look, curiosity crossing over both of their minds. But Stef was in a hurry, Lena had already finished making dinner and Stef was hungry, and she was tired. She just wanted to leave.

"Alright. Um, thank you Jenny for having him. We have to go, my wife is waiting on us," Stef spoke quickly, grabbing onto Jude's shoulders, moving him forward, opening the door, and turning around one last time. "Thanks again," She says before closing the door on Connor and his mother who both look surprised at how Stef reacted. Right now, Stef couldn't care less about the first impression she just made on Connor's mother. She was having a stressful day already.

She sat in the car, Jude right next to her and turned on the engine, exhaustion filling over her, almost forgetting her son's presence. "Hey Buddy. How was Connor's?" She asks, forgetting about the angry expression he and Connor shared as he came down the stairs.

"Fine," he answered quickly, turning his attention out the window, Stef noting the tension. "Are you sure?" She asked, wanting the truth out of the young boy.

He hasn't been having the best few days. When Callie wanted to tell the family about Robert, she planned on doing it to each member individually, besides Stef and Lena of course. She remembers how badly everyone had taken it.

When Callie told Stef and Lena first, they were positive she was playing a joke on them, but the tears which were falling down onto her face proved them wrong. All Stef remembers was both Lena and her holding one another, trying to be calm through the mess. She remember how awful the sensation was. It was like losing a child. Basically, they were losing their child. The sensation of anger and heartthrob ached Stef so strikingly, she thought she was going to be sick. This was not fair, not at all. Not only was Robert ruining their family, but he was ruining his by adding someone who didn't want to be a part of it.

Marianna was shocked. She felt as if the world had been turned upside down entirely. Callie was her sister, her only sister, and now she'd have to leave. No matter how many times Stef and Lena would insist how they wouldn't let her leave until the judge confirmed it, she was still certain Callie would be leaving. Stef remembers watching from outside their bedroom door as the two girls latched onto one another, crying softly.

Jesus carried the most anger out of it. He didn't think Robert was this much of an ass, to do this. She remembers almost laughing as she watched Jesus jump out of his chair and start swearing non-stop, threatening words being thrown every second word. But she remembers how he abruptly stopped swearing when Callie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, comforting him when she was the one who would be leaving. Yet again, he was losing his sister.

Brandon already knew. Stef was curious about that. She wondered why Callie would tell him of all people first. But they're so similar, good people, talented musicians and best friends. It suddenly made so much sense to why he would know first. They were close, good friends. And she remembers watching as Brandon helped tell her other siblings about the news, watching her carefully, observantly, behind Stef and Lena.

Jude seemed to most… hurt. He went on their boat, spoke to them; thought they were good people! And here they are, taking someone who has always been there for him, someone who cared for him when no one else would. He was so angry, too. He was willing to share, and here they are, taking her from him, form everyone, entirely. Stef remembers clutching tightly onto Lena's hand as they wrapped their arms around one another, not speaking, yet being able to understand each other.

"Yeah," he spoke more gently this time, yet not still his typical behaviour. "It was fine." Stef stopped at a red light, staring at him, his head ducked down now.

"Baby," Stef insisted, placing a hand onto his knee. "What happened? Tell me the truth." He stayed quiet. Stef suddenly felt so much of Callie in his character. The denial of facing his problems. Of speaking about them. But Stef knew, there was so much more than Connor which was causing him to act this way. But she knew she had to take this one step at a time.

"Jude, I know you want to do what you did when you figured about Sophia. You wanna stop talking," Stef speaks calmly, driving as the light turns green, but keeping one hand on his knee. His head turn upwards at her last words, and he stares at her, listening. "But, it's not the solution, Baby. You have to talk to us, talk to Callie. She needs you just as much as you need her right now. We all need you, and we all need her. So talk to us, and I promise, we'll get through it together."

Jude nods and smiles. "You're right, I'm sorry." Stef Smiles, grasping his hand instead of his knee. "Wanna tell me how your feeling. About everything that's been going on."

At first, it's almost like he doesn't have enough words to describe how he's feeling. Anger, sadness, betrayal, guilt, loneliness, fear, those were just a few of many he could use to help define how he was feeling. There weren't enough words for him to explain to Stef how he was feeling.

"I don't want Callie to leave. I want her to get adopted!" That was the simplest, easiest answer to him. Those were the only words he could possibly add into a sentence to describe only part of how he was feeling. Stef just lets out a sigh and squeezes his hand tightly.

"Me too, Baby," Stef admits, multiple feelings overwhelming her all at once. "Me too." Jude just stared at Stef, unshed tears threatening to spill over her face. Watching Stef cry made Jude want to hug her, and cry himself. Instead, he tried to keep his composure and hold her hand tightly.

"This isn't fair," he whispered, feeling the tears come up, but he tries his hardest to force them back down. "I know, Jude. If it's unfair for us, can you imagine how Callie is feeling?" She tells him, trying to make him understand how everyone was suffering from this.

"She doesn't deserve this!" Jude suddenly yells, his temper suddenly changing to anger. "All Callie's ever done, is be a good person! Of all people, of all people in the world, why her? Why!?" He was crying freely now, still holding onto Stef's hand as she cried as well. It takes those minutes to stop crying, people in other cars giving them weird looks, but Stef would always glare, causing them to look away. After finally being able to quit crying, Stef speaks.

"Jude," Stef says. "I spoke to the judge today. And, he told me that he's going to arrange a court date for the whole situation. I wanted to know, if he calls someone from the family to talk, I wanted to know if you wanted to do it."

Jude just snapped his head up to Stef. He was confused. Yes, he's known Callie the longest, but Stef loves her just as much as he does, and she's a cop. Why would the judge care about what a 13 year old boy want to say?

"Why me?" He asked, wondering why she would chose him. "Well, first off, you _are_ the best public speaker of the family." Jude just laughs.

"Stef, I got an award for a stupid essay at school," Jude tells her. It was true, he did win an essay. But it was seventh grade essay. How could he compare that to going up to speak to a judge to help decide his older sister's future?

"And you wrote a speech for Frankie. Jude, you're amazing," She assures him, squeezing his hand in comfort. "Besides, you'll have so many stories to tell about her, so many ways to say how much she deserves to be with the people she loves. Tell the judge how amazing of a sister she is, how much you love her. How much we all do. Just speak from the heart."

Jude just smiles at him. Stef was always so good when it came to comforting her children, but never had Jude thought it would mean as much to him as it does. He suddenly feels the most confidence, the most comfort he's felt in the past few days. The only usurping thing was how Stef was the one who managed to make him feel that way.

"Thanks," he says, smiling. But then he remembers the current events which happened with Connor, and his heart starts beating quickly. "Stef, the reason I was angry with Connor, was because he told me how angry his father is about him still hanging out with me."

At first Stef is confused, he's angry because of that? Wouldn't he be happy? But then he continues talking and suddenly Stef understands where he's coming from. "I'm angry at him, because I don't want to be the reason Connor is getting hatred towards his dad. I don't want to be that friend. It's just, I don't have many other friends." Stef just smiles and squeezes his hand again, stopping into the driveway of their home.

"Jude, you are so lucky that you have a friend like Connor. Those are hard to find. And he's so lucky to have you. If he wants to stand up for you to his dad, be glad, not lots of children have to courage to do that. He must love you a lot."

Jude really thought of it. Yeah, Connor really must love him. He loved him, too. Best friends were supposed to love each other the way Jude loved Connor, right?

"Come on," Stef said opening the door. "Mama made tacos." Jude just smiled and launched himself out of the car. Stef, grasping onto his shoulders behind him. Yeah. They really needed tacos.

**NEXT CHAPTER WHO DO YOU WANT A CONNECTION WITH? **

**Part 1: **

**Jesus and Brandon or Callie and Brandon (as friends)**

**Part 2:**

**Marianna and Stef or Marianna and Jude. **


End file.
